Psycho of the Dead
by 4daluvoffutanari
Summary: When a zombie infestation plagues the earth, sophomore Saeko Busujima isn't hesitant to embrace her inner demon and ditch that thing called "human morality." InsaneFutaSaekoHarem Warning: Noncon,Gore,AlternateTimeline,MildBDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Psycho of the Dead**

**Chapter One**

I can't begin to describe the excitement and thrill that I felt as my wooden blade swept through the air like a knife through butter. My eyes were wide with delight as the bokken met a skull, and shattered it. Blood sprayed the side of my blade. I grinned with savage delight as I pulled the sword back and continued down the hallway of my school. Many people were passing me, all desperate and afraid. Of course they were desperate and afraid, hell had broken loose. I chose to pay them no attention, they were a waste of time and not worth helping. Was I the only one who wasn't afraid? Call me crazy... I wouldn't deny it, but now really wasn't the time to be afraid. We could be afraid later when we weren't in a zombie-infested and crowded school. My eyes scanned the hallway for any more undead, when I saw none I increased my speed, racing down the hall in sudden desperation. She would be one of those scared people, she was in danger.

It was just as I expected when I burst into the school infirmary. She was there of course, standing behind her desk watching a boy attempting to protect her. Instead, his throat was being ripped apart. _Pathetic. _I dashed forward, crushing the skull of one of the monsters that were tearing into him. It all had happened so fast. There was a relatively large group of them inside. I made quick work of them, delighting in the way crimson erupted with every single downward stroke of my wooden sword. The sensation of killing so freely was almost orgasmic…it wasn't something one got to feel every day. I licked my lips when I finished cleaning up, sighing pleasantly before turning to stare at the other two people in the room.

The woman I came to save and the one I desired more than anything was staring at me with a look of pure horror. Who the fuck did she think she was acting like I hadn't just saved her fucking ass. I shook of a sudden rush of rage, and instead turned my eyes to the boy who was currently dying on the ground. Blood flowed like a river from the wound on his neck. I didn't even have to look at the wound to know he was going to die. He had been bitten and that meant death itself. Or would the word be undeath? Even if he hadn't been bitten I would have arranged it so that he died anyways. There wasn't any room for someone who might take Shizuka Marikawa away from me. I didn't even spare a glance at the nurse.

I was sure I wouldn't be able to take it. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her sexy, slutty body painted with red. And Shizuka herself completely and utterly afraid...her lip would probably be quivering and her eyes would probably be tearful. I wouldn't be able to stop myself from ripping her clothes off right then. Then bending her over her own desk, placing my hands on her hips, and fucking her with all my Goddamn strength until she was screaming my name and dripping down my cock. I wanted to make her mine more than anything. I focused on the boy to take my thoughts away from doing just that. He was so pathetic. He was unable to protect a woman as was a man's duty, at least the duty he probably thought a man had. "My name is Saeko Busujima. I'm the Captain of the Kendo Club, a sophomore." He shuddered as he clutched at the side of his neck. Blood poured between his fingers, coating them a grisly scarlet. "What's your name?"

"Ishii...Kazu," He whimpered in response, twitching a tiny bit. I felt a very tiny twinge of pity, butmore than that some bloodlust. I wanted to kill again. Especially a pathetic little shit like him. I forced myself to calm down, stopped myself from shaking with anticipation. My mouth watered. Fuck, I wanted to murder him! Right in front of Shizuka. I wanted to see the fear plagued face that would come upon her afterward. Only to comfort her and hold her close afterward and show her that I wasn't that bad of a person. It'd be so wonderful. My blood felt deliriously hot at that moment. I wondered vaguely if I was sweating.

"It was very brave of you to protect Marikawa-Sensei," I forced out and I wasn't lying about this part. It made me insanely jealous and infuriated to think that if he hadn't been here to protect her then Shizuka could have died. I failed to protect her. I bit my lip so hard it hurt. It fucking pissed me off so much! I'd kill them all, zombies, little pieces of shit like this, and anyone who stood in my way. All those motherfucking zombies that sprang from nowhere won't know what's coming at them. I clenched my fists together tightly and licked my lips. This had to happen soon, not just because I was bloodthirsty but because we might not have much time before he turned.

"You and I both know what happens when you get bitten Kazu-san. I can end it now, quickly, less painfully, and you can die with honor." He seemed to like that idea. "_Or _later, when you're hungry for flesh like these motherfuckers and virtually brainless." My lips twisted up into a grin only he could see do to Shizuka being behind me. He trembled as he heard the second choice.

"Kill me now."

_Good choice, asshole. _I stood, I was going to end this very quickly. I was going to enjoy this "mercy kill." I was going to hell, that was certain. I raised the blade, grinning at the sight of him starting to tremble with fright. His eyes locked onto mine. So much fright! I fucking loved it! I was so damn excited! I raised the blade high and then brought it back down with as much force as I could muster. It collided with a sickening crack. I almost wished he'd survive it so I could hit the motherfucker again! But no, he was completely dead. For a second, I stared, then I pulled away and I turned to where Shizuka stood.

Like I had predicted, the woman was staring at me like I was some kind of maniac. No, like the maniac I was and was proud to be. Her cerulean eyes were wide as saucers, glistening with a thick layer of tears which poured down her cheeks. I admired her. How badly I wanted to bury my fingers in her golden blond hair at that moment, or grip those huge tits. She stepped away, the back of her legs hitting her desk. I payed her fear no mind, I was quickly tired of it. I raised my bokken and wiped it off on her shirt, sighing softly as I did so. Her lips parted cutely as the side of the wooden blade traced her breasts. "Y...you killed him..."She whispered. "He could have lived...I could have saved him," She said in hysterics. I sighed, setting my bokken down.

"Shut up Shizu-Chan."

"What did you call me!? You're a murderer, don't act like we're friends or familiar with each-"Already, I had had enough of her talking. I grabbed her by the hair and crushed out mouths together forcefully. My heart pounded with excitement and arousal as I did this. Her eyes shot wide, but she didn't struggle. She didn't exactly kiss me back either. I didn't expect her to. But she did go silent. I pulled away, breathing hard. I never knew lips so soft even existed. I was sure I had an erection, and was grateful for the fact that I was wearing uniform pants instead of a skirt.

"Just be quiet," I whispered in her ear, my tone dangerous and warning. Her bottom lip quivered but she nodded fearfully. "There's no need to be so scared. I protected you. I had to kill him. It was for your safety. I'll continue to protect you. I swear I will," I ran a finger down her cheek, smiling deeply. I was grateful when the fear left her eyes, then sighed when sorrow did and she buried her face in my neck, sobbing. She was being too loud. We probably didn't have too much longer. But I wanted this moment to last anyways. Her massive breasts strained against my chest, I inhaled her perfume. She smelled of so many delicious things.. I was harder now, wasn't I? _I won't let anything take you from me. I'll kill death itself to keep you safe and alive. _I was desperate to maintain control of my lust and not take her, but I forced that back and pulled away.

"We need to go," I said in a harsh tone, I could hear the groans of zombies outside the nurses office.

"Let me get supplies," She whispered. I forced back a sigh but nodded.

"Just be fucking quiet," I muttered sourly. She nodded and hurried over to her shelves, grabbing a bag from beside her desk. She immediately began to sift through her stuff. Meanwhile, I was left to simply stand there, watching through the broken down doors of the nurse's office as the motherfuckers got closer and closer. _Hurry up. _My eyes widened when something hit the ground with a loud clang. I looked over to see Shizuka with a guilty expression on her face. The zombies were looking up, and with groans they came down the hall. I braced myself, gripping my bokken with one hand, and Shizuka's arm with my other. "Let's go." I almost laughed as they entered the office. This was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The zombie hit the window with a loud crack. This hallway was seriously a living hell. Hard to believe that just hours before it was perfectly fine. I breezed down the corridor; I could feel my girl's hand in mine as I dragged her along. She stumbled to keep up with me. The smell of blood and gore was thick in the air, filling my nose, acrid and burning. If I was to be honest, it was the scent that disgusted me the most. I nudged another bastard into a door with my bokken, Shizuka made a whimpering noise. My eyes shot to her. "What's wrong," I asked in a curious tone.

"Why aren't you killing them," She asked softly, her breasts bounced as she walked after me. I practically drooled before looking forward again. What a ridiculous body. I thought about her question, wondering what answer I should give her. I looked at her again, she was waiting, and her golden eyes were tinged with confusion. I sighed.

"Believe me I'd like to rip those fuckers apart, but I can't. I can handle individuals, maybe even a small group," I hated to admit this weakness; I liked to think I could do anything. If she wasn't here I would have already let loose, but I couldn't risk her getting killed just for an adrenaline high. "But they come at you in hoards, so you can't handle them. And it's time-consuming; we should get out of here as soon as possible," I said calmly. She nodded her head, and then gasped when her foot caught on a floormat. She squeaked as she hit her knees, her breasts heaving. I grit my teeth, stupid bit…I sighed and kneeled. "You're going to get me killed Shizu-Chan."

"I'm sorry," She whispered, I reached forward. As much as I was annoyed, it's not like I could complain about the delicious sight I was given when those giant tits bounced. Or that I was so close to her right now. I leaned forward until my mouth was by her ear; I eyed the area behind her. The undead were shambling uselessly; they didn't seem to notice us at all at that moment. I reached down, gripped the side of her skirt, and pulled. The cloth parted, revealing inch after inch of pure white skin along her leg. My erection returned full bloom beneath my uniform pants. She had such fair skin; I could only imagine how lovely it would be with my hickeys all along it. I smirked.

"It's fine," I stood immediately.

"W…why'd you rip it!?" _They _seemed to notice us now, did they only react to sound!? I grabbed the nurse by the mouth, dragging her along with me, I didn't move my hand. I obviously couldn't fucking count on her to be quiet! Our destination was simple, the Faculty Room where the keys to her car waited. We'd get them, get out of the school, then fucking leave. I was about to open the door outside, but I turned my heard a scream of pain. I looked down a hallway to see a girl watching another girl get pulled down the stairs by the undead. She had an expression of horror on her face. Then, the hottest thing I'd ever fuckin seen happened.

This…this _look _grew on her face, a look of distaste and rage. The girl who was being pulled down was grasping her leg tightly; she gave a snarl and shook her leg. "Get off me, I said get off me bitch!" It was simply admirable and beautiful, the way her survival instincts kicked in. I let go of the busty nurse with me as the zombies began to hoard the girl. "St_ay here,"_ I shouted as I raced forward, no way in hell was I letting a girl like this die! I swept my arm out, my blade smashed into one of the bastards. As I killed him, they began to turn to me, where the noise was coming from. Even the ones who had begun to touch the girl. She looked at me. Damn she was gorgeous at that moment.

She had these deep cocoa brown eyes, and from looking into them, I could see she was horrified know she had just betrayed the girl she was with. Her pupils were slightly dilated, glittering with fear and unknown possibility. Her cocoa locks were hanging down either side of her face, the back kept up in a cloth bun. I smiled, and nodded down the hallway, "Get going," I ordered, before slamming my blade down onto a skull. She hesitated only for a second, trailing her fingers along my arm. "Quick, to Marikawa-Sensei, be _quiet._" I grinned as she did as told, leaving me and the group. I chuckled deeply, eyeing them as I backed up a bit, just to keep some distance. How many? Maybe fifteen. I smirked wider. Time for pest control! My blood boiled as I just…let go, blood splattered my face as skull after skull, bone after bone cracked under the wood of my kendo sword. I kicked one of the undead fuckers down the stairs where it came from, killing another, leaving six. I panted slightly, knocking its head open with my blade before leaving the way I came. The two girls were standing where I told them to, leaning against the doors of the exit.

I relaxed as I stepped towards them, shaking the bokken until the blood on it dripped off. The girl I saved seemed to find something interesting with the ground. She felt guilty. "My name is Saeko Busujima, I'm a sophomore, and the captain of the Kendo team," I greeted as a whisper. She looked up. No not guilty, she just couldn't take what was happening. She didn't care that the girl died, she just didn't understand why people were dying at all.

"Thank you…Saeko. I'm…I'm Misuzu Ichijou," She murmured. I touched her cheek with my hand, smiling.

"Do you want to come with us then," Shizuka asked softly, "There's enough room in my car for three. She blinked in complete shock.

"You seriously want me to come…even after…"

"It happens," I smirked deeply, her cheeks colored and she avoided my eyes. I pressed against her. "I can keep you safe girly," I held her chin until she looked at me, "would you like that?" She nodded shortly; Shizuka grabbed my arm, eyes narrow.

"We should go soon…" Was that jealousy? I grinned and almost laughed. I nodded.

"You two, keep behind me," I ordered quietly, and once again we were on our way. We opened the doors of the school, entering a walkway between the buildings. Everything out here was relatively silent. It was actually unnerving; something was bound to happen soon. I undid the front of my uniform jacket, breathing in the fresh air as Misuzu shut the door behind us. I stretched, loving the satisfying crack that ran through my body. I moaned softly with pleasure. "It's actually kind of nice out."

"Strange moment to stop and take in the scenery," Misuzu said softly, not really in a bitchy tone, but not exactly friendly.

"One should never push oneself too hard, knowing one needs a break is key," I leaned against the railing of the walkway, crossing my arms behind my head. Both females seemed unsure about being here. "So who was that girl Zu-Chan," I asked after a moment.

"That was just a friend."

"You call that a friend," I chuckled. "I bet you were _that _type of friend, the backstabbing kind. You were weren't you," I teased. She didn't deny it. She didn't say anything.

"That doesn't mean I wanted this to happen Saeko-San." I cocked my head a bit and laughed in amusement. I put one arm around her, the other around my nurse as I tugged them close. I gave them each a look in turn.

"With me, the past doesn't matter! The past is gone, out world is gone, instead we look towards the future. And focus on survival," I grinned. Just as I said this, loud blaring bangs filled the air, like a gun but not quite loud enough. "That's from the Faculty room," I murmured, and then took off with grit teeth. The pair of girls followed closely as I dashed across the corridor. A scream quickly followed the bangs, what in the world?! A pair of others came from the path on the other side, a boy and a girl. One wielded a baseball bat; the girl had the handle of a broom, sharp and pointed. I didn't give them a glance, intent on the glass doors in front of me. I shoved them open, eyes narrow. I was excited. There was a pinkhaired girl on the floor, screaming and sobbing as she pressed the drill into the skull of one of Them. Nine or so of the undead shambled around uselessly, heading towards them at their retard slow pace.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE," She screamed, her voice pure shock terror, and anguish. My eyes narrowed, and my heart twitched with pity. "SOMEONE PLEASE!" I grit my teeth and ran forward; I leapt into the air, slamming my blade into the skull of the zombie. This time I wasn't turned on. There was only pure sorrow in those eyes, wide and golden, and so very scared. The body hit the ground, a simply carcass now. I whirled, holding my blade tight.

"Let's go, you guys clear out the left while I do the right, Misuzu, Shizuka, and fat kid, you help the girl," I raced back towards where the zombies were clustered in the Faculty room. The boy and girl nodded and began to take part as well. The boy was actually pretty good with his bat, and the girl had some serious talent. I delivered a double kill with my bokken that made me grin. It was all over so soon. There really weren't that many, especially when it was pretty much divided up amongst us. When it was over, I just wanted to rest. After it was all over, the pinkhaired girl sat weeping on the floor. The fat boy was about to talk, when we all raced over. The girl with the pole kneeled and touched her face.

"M…Miyamoto-San," She whimpered.

"Takagi, are you okay," She murmured. The pinkhaired girl looked over with wide eyes. The boy with the bat closed the door to the faculty room. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. I walked over to him, feeling awkward. I scratched the back of my head, and looked at the people I had just met once were two new boys now and two new girls as well. A boy, pretty tall and relatively attractive with brown cocoa hair in spikes and deep amber eyes. He rested his bat on the ground. He looked to be about my age. The girl had orangish brown hair with two antennae like things at the top, and in a ponytail. She also had a stellar pair of tits.

"You already know the school doctor," I said with a smile, "Shizuka Marikawa. I'm Saeko Busujima, fro class 3A." The boy nodded.

"I'm Takashi Komura, I'm from class 2B." I gave him a smile and then turned away. The polewielding girl smiled as she walked towards me.

"Saeko Busujima!? I saw you perform in last year's national kendo competition! I'm Rei Miyamoto, I'm in the spear martial arts club." I gave her a grin.

"Nice to meet you two. Are all girls in that club as sexy as yo-" Misuzu smacked me in the back of the head. "O…OW! Sorry, jeez!"

"I..I'm Kohta Hirano from class-"

"I like tits, but not mantits, don't even talk to me fatty," I muttered coldly.

"Sae-Kun!" Mizuku smacked my head again.

"J…Jeez, what are you my mom! Fine fine, Hi Kohta-San. Nice to meet you. I'm just messing around, it's real nice to meet you kid."

"Kid? Who do you think you are, and Rei-San, why the fuck are you treating her like she's your elder!? She's the same age, you're supposed to be in the same fucking class," The pinkhaired girl growled. I turned my eyes on her. She had her hair in pigtails.

"What're you talking about Saya-San!?" Takashi growled.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE I'M STUPID, I'M SMARTER THAN-" I stalked forward and backhanded her with all my strength, she gasped as she hit the stumbled back. Her back hit the trophy case. I grabbed her by the front of the shirt.

"Saeko-San," Shizuka shouted, grabbing at my arms. I shook her off as I slammed Saya back against the trophy case.

"You think we fucking care how smart you are Saya!? You're just like us now! LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOU'RE FILTHY AND COVERED WITH BLOOD! What makes you superior!? Do you come from a nice family, I don't care, right now, all our families are probably dead," I snapped, tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't act like you're better, just don't! Kohta has more of a chance surviving then you! You should be groveling on your knees, begging for us to protect you bitch!" A vein in my neck pulsed so hard it almost hurt, my blood felt like lava. I threw her down. I hated people like her. There was a hushed silence at that moment. They couldn't exactly disagree with me. The girl, Saya, whimpered as she touched my legs, pressing to me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," She whispered. And just like that, the anger was gone. I fell to my knees next to her, welcoming her into an embrace. I felt bad all of a sudden. She had just had her first kill and my treatment of her was horrid. I ran my fingers through her hair and pressed her to me. Her sobs filled my ear. I watched the others as she cried into my shoulder, her nails dug at my back unconsciously. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. You don't have to ask for us to help and protect you. We will. Or at least…I will…I'm…I'm so sorry as well."I murmured. She didn't say anything, just cried. What in the world was happening? A feeling of anguish and shock clogged the air. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to comfort her. So I just sat there, with her in my arms, and let her cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Don't worry, Saeko won't be such an ass the whole story.**

A yawn was about to escape from my mouth when a pair of golden eyes sliced cleanly into mine. I paused, blinking in a comfy teacher chair, and stared. "Is there a problem Shizu-Chan," I asked, my lips curling into a smile. She crossed her arms across her chest in a manner that I suppose was supposed to be intimidating, instead it pushed those magnificent tits up and gave me a nice view of her cleavage. I stared at her breasts wantonly. She didn't seem to notice. She pouted and gave me a glare.

"What problem do you _think _there is," She murmured. I raised a brow, before standing and petting her on the back.

"Well, as soon as you quit with the guessing game we can talk." Without another word I walked away, over to where Misuzu was peering into the bathroom, talking softly with the brown-haired girl, Rei. One of my hands rested in the pocket of my uniform, while my other grasped the handle of my blade which rested on my shoulder. I licked my lips, when she bent over that desk and talked to Rei like that, how could I resist her? She was giving me a good view of her lacy black panties. Rei looked over as I approached the bathroom; I looped my arms around Misuzu's waist, who started with a squeal, whirling as if automatic. My hand flashed up as her flew towards my face; I caught her wrist just before the back of her hand could meet my cheek. Her eyes were wide.

"Easy girly," I chuckled darkly; narrowing my eyes and giving her wrist a warning squeeze before letting it go. "You need to be more careful who you're backhanding." She avoided my eyes.

"I'm sorry…I didn't think." I laughed and shrugged, pressing my breasts into her back. Her cheeks turned crimson and she glared. "Just rub in how much bigger your tits are than mine some more," She muttered, I raised a brow before dropping my gaze to her chest. Indeed, it was certainly…lacking. Maybe a handful if I was to guess…I buried my face in her neck, creeping my fingers up her uniform shirt. She blushed with surprise. "Sae-Ku-"I pushed a hand up under her bra.

"Knock it off," A sharp voice interrupted. For a second, I just froze, and didn't do anything. My blood began to warm, increasing in temperature until I felt like I was on fire. My lips curled and parted into a grin. I slowly turned my head, gripping my bokken and sliding it off of my shoulder. Takashi was looking at me with a frown. My knuckles were so tight around my blade they turned white as bone. I laughed deeply as I walked towards him, the tip of the blade trailing on the ground.

"You have a death wish…Takashi-San," I said in a growl, lowering my voice until only cold hostility remained in it. He stared at me, then shifted, backing away a bit. At the sight my eyes widened, my tongue snaked across my lips hungrily. The only thing I could think about was how…much potential he had. He was attractive. He would take my girls, I was sure. Which was why he didn't want me touching Misuzu."

"I'm not trying to start any trouble…" He pushed his hands out, laughing nervously, eyes wide, "I'm just sayin, now's not a time to-"

"I'll kill you."

Fingers wrapped around my wrist, "Knock it off Saeko," The voice of my girl, Shizuka exclaimed, there were tears in her eyes as she tugged on me like an annoying four-year old, "Why do you keep acting like this? Like you can do everything you want! You can't! You can't just kill him because you want to!" I paused, taking in what she said it with a big smile. I nodded to everything she said, then shoved her hand off, dropping my bokken. It landed on the floor with a light bang.

"I'm sorry, you're right," I said with a laugh, "I can't just kill him because I want to. So I won't kill him," I clenched my hand into a fist and slammed my knuckles hard into the boys face with all my strength, grinning when he hit the ground. I put my hands in my pockets, "Don't fuck with me Takashi. If I want to touch my girls, then I will." I pressed my sneaked onto his face, pushing his head down into the ground. I licked my lips. "If you ever tell me what to do again…I won't hesitate to fucking kill you asshole!" I moved my foot, before bringing it back and smashing it into his ribcage. "Got that?"

I didn't hesitate as I walked away to the bathroom, where I found Saya washing her face, Kohta stood outside. It was pretty pathetic to see him drooling away at her. To my sweet surprise she was wearing a pair of glasses. My eyes widened, my lips curled with delight. Her cheeks were red and she gave me a glare. I chuckled at the defiant look in her eyes as she refused to me my eyes. "Glasses," I asked with a laugh. She glared, red flushed across her cheeks.

"Say one more word Busujima-San," She squeaked, crossing her arms across her chest in the same manner Shizuka had. I chuckled, giving her tits a glance before looking back up at her.

"I meant no offense Saya-Hime," I purred, cocking my head a bit with wide smile. She gave me a suprised look at the honorific I chose to give her, then the anger in her eyes intensified. It was as if she thought I was continuously mocking her, which really wasn't the case. I liked her a bit, although I disrespected her some for her earlier behavior. But I guess she had the right to act like that. I kept forgetting that they weren't like me. That they weren't fucked up in the head like me. That they hadn't killed anyone before this happened, unlike me. I hurried to continue my praise."I simply meant you look so incredibly adorable with them on, that's all," I glanced at Kohta, who was looking at the two of us with a happy, annoyingly too happy, smile. "Agreed Boobyboy," I asked, he blinked, his cocoa brown eyes meeting mine.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, Takagi-San looks g-"

"See," I smiled, "Gorgeous." I promptly stepped into the bathroom and shut the door on Kohta's face. I rested my hands on the bathroom sink on either side of the pinkhaired girls, I toook the wet washcloth she was holding in her hand to gently graze her cheek, smearing the crimson liquid from earlier off the corner of her lips. She trembled, I put an arm around her waist, holding her against me as I continued to was off her face. Her eyes were wide. I wondered if she hated me because what I did. With the untrusting, angered attitude she was giving me, I figured she did, and how stiff she was against me. "I apologize for earlier."

"No. I should," She said in a tone so soft I almost didn't hear her. I paused, waiting for her to continue. "I...I shouldn't have freaked out like I did."

"It's understandable, nobody would wanna be in the position you were in Saya-Hime," I trailed my hand along her face, cupping it softly as I turned her face to me. I smiled. _Except for me of course_, I thought but decided to not say anything. "I understand how you felt, I was just...I can't explain it to you," She gazed into my eyes, her breath hitched. Such a pretty golden color.

"Will you really keep me safe and protect me Sae-Kun? Do you swear you will, do I won't...won't have to be scared like that aga-"

"Aye, I need to use the bathroom," A voice called, and you two stop making out so I can pee," Rei called, hostility clear in her tone. I opened the door, she glared.

"No." I shut the door with a slam, before looking at Saya. "Yeah, I swear I will. If…you come here and give me a kiss," She blushed, eyes widening with outrage. "Sheesh prude, I was fucking with you," I opened the door again, and was promptly met with a slap to the face. My head flew to the side. Rei gave me a look, before slipping into the facilities.

"Don't hog up the bathroom pervert." The door slammed shut. I blinked and stared at the wooden door. What...I placed my hand on a suddenly enflamed cheek, eyes wide at uncomfortably._ I...I'm so fucking aroused by that I can't even believe it! _I stared for a moment later, laughing softly with pleasure as I thought of blissful possibilities. I wasn't a fan of being hit, but getting payback on Rei, slapping her and taking her fucking hard, rough...was enough to make me so fucking hard. Ever since this hell of an apocalypse started I'd been getting the hardest erections of my life. I glanced at Saya, who was staring at the thick bulge in my pants with a look of complete and total shock, her eyes nearly bugging from her head. When I looked past her, I saw the others were doing the same. I blinked, before covering myself.

"Jeez, what?"

"I...it's so big..."Shizuka whimpered, I scratched the back of my head and chuckled sheepishly, a bit proud of myself.

"Still growing," I said with a smile, laughing softly. It was true, at six inches; I was still a growing girl as they say! I frowned at the hushed moment of silence that followed. Then Misuzu practically snarled.

"This is just _not _fair!" She whispered, "Stellar tits, stellar ass, stellar face, and now, a stellar penis? What is this?"

I blinked, "I have a vagina to you know."

"You're like one of the girls in the doujins and hentai I love," Kohta exclaimed happily, I raised a brow.

"Oh?" I put my hands in my pockets, "Umm, well, I'm gonna go and turn on the television, see what's going on…y'know," They didn't respond, at least the girls didn't, Takashi and Kohta were _perfectly _normal now, both going over to find the remote at my words. I shifted uncomfortably, putting my hands over my crotch. "Jeez, s…stop staring at it! If you don't I won't be able to get down," I said harshly, my words hit unlistening ears. The bathroom door opened.

"HOLYFUCK," Rei said so fast I could barely understand her, her eyes latched onto the tent. I glared.

"You stared at my boobs blatantly for like a minute when I was about to yell at you," Shizuka frowned, "Don't lie." I blinked in shock, mouth falling open. She wasn't as stupid as I thought! "This is just payback for staring at all of our boobs all the time." I sighed before walking towards where Kohta and Takashi were watching television. Takashi looked infuriated. Not that I fucking cared…I frowned.

"What's been going on?"

He gave me a glare, and a frown, but spoke, "They won't even say what caused it, just that we 'need to stay indoors'." I snarled.

"Really" I grabbed the remote and turned the TV off; the woman on the television was saying useless information like the death toll so far. Like it fucking mattered! I tossed it onto the desk, "It doesn't really matter. We have time to worry about the "why's" and stuff later. For now, let's just get the fuck out of here."

"You really think we'd go with someone like you Saeko-San? You're obviously insane, you were grinning while you killed Them earlier. Not to mention the fact that you fucking punched me in the face. The others can go with you, Rei's sticking with me. _Far _the fuck awayfrom you you crazy bitch." I laughed deeply, pulling my lips into a smirk.

"Have fun," Saya muttered, crossing her arms with a haughty expression. "Dieing, that is," She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm going with her too," Kohta nodded his head. I sat back against a desk, smirking with pleasure as he turned his eyes from person to person.

"Are ya fucking kidding me? Rei, you'll leave with me right," He asked.

"Of course," She nodded, "I could never stay with someone like _her. _She's a filthy pervert. She's disgusting. Her body is gross, her personality is gross, and everything about her makes me sick. She's a worthless piece of shit, in other words." My blood began to burn. What the fuck was this girl saying about me? My hands trembled, I resisted the urge to wrap them around her neck and squeeze, squeeze, _squeeze, _until she couldn't even breathe anymore.

"You won't last a second," I said slowly, nearly snarling, "out there? I can see it in your eyes. You're not ready to do this with just a fucker like him." I stepped closer, grabbing her by the throat and pushing my face close. "You need me. You need us. There's safety in numbers." She gave me a strange look, then before I knew it I was a swearing mess on the ground. She had kneed me right in my soft spot. I let out a strangled gasp, she crossed her arms.

"I dare you to touch me again."

"Fucking cunt," I hissed, "I'll kill you, I'll really kill you," I forced myself to stand, unsteady on shaky knees. "Get lost then bitch, asshole, have fun dying! Meanwhile, I'll stay with the two brainiacs, a nurse, and another potential fighter. "

"Saya, are you really going to go with someone like her," Rei asked incredulously, "I don't like assholes, she's an asshole."

"I am. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

Rei stared at me dead in the eyes, her brows were furrowed. I smirked. "I'll make you regret this one day Busujima-San. To think I thought you were actually nice. Then again, I should have killed you the second you hit Takashi-Kun." I turned my back on her.

"Have fun with that. So you staying or not?"

"Staying," Rei muttered, "But if you come with me with those grubby hands and that monster dick, I won't hesitate to kill you. In fact, don't talk to me at all."

"Gladly," I lied, already thinking ahead to the things I was going to do with her. I rested my hands in my pockets, acheing between the thighs. "So Shizu-Chan, what's the plan, your car won't fit all of us." I said.

"The buses," Kohta said suddenly, "Aren't those the keys to the fieldtrip buses?" I glanced over to where keys were hanging idly off of hooks. I laughed softly.

"That's great Kohta! Good job." I snatched them up, "Now," I said slowly, looking at each of them in turn. "What the heck is the plan?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

The plan was decided relatively quickly. Everyone was worried about their parents, so they wanted to go and check on them. I thought this completely and utterly ridiculous, but I also knew I was on thin territory at the moment. Rei and Takashi were both on the offense, Misuzu and Saya seeming unsure of whether or not to trust me. Shizuka and Misuzu seemed to be a guarantee at the moment, and if Saya went with me so did that Kohta kid…it was Rei who seemed to be the biggest threat, she was arousing and frustrating and infuriating all at the same time. I needed to tone down a bit if I didn't want to get booted…which meant I had to give that Takashi kid a chance. And probably apologize, not that I'd really mean it.

The first place we were going was to Saya's, whose house was the closest. Shizuka's parents had both already died. Takashi's mother was out of town. Misuzu's mother was a drunk, and her father had left them. She had admitted the woman was probably died, and did her best to seem strong when she did. I pitied her. Kohta's parents were both out of Asia. As for me? My father was long dead in a grave, and my father was at an overseas dojo. I ran my fingers through my hair, "Sae-Kun can we talk…please," Shizuka murmured. I looked up at her.

I nodded. "Let's just get straight to the point this time hun," I stood swiftly, staring at her steadily. "What's been bothering you?"

She looked away, cheeks crimson, and eyes starting to water. "Well…I'm afraid. You're…too…eager. I don't want you to die." For a moment, I couldn't do anything but stare in shock at the beautiful woman in front of me. I felt ashamed all of a sudden. I had been such a smartass earlier…I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her against me, her curves soft against mine.

"I won't die Shizuka. But…if I get bitten by one of them…don't let me stay that way," I whispered in her ear. The way we met wasn't very romantic, I had been pretty badly injured in one of my practices at Kendo Club, not too bad but enough to make me limp. When I met her and she helped me I was enchanted. She was sweet and pretty and just delightful to be around in general. I liked her. Afterward I only watched her from afar, I had been for about two weeks until They came; I discovered that she was only a temporary nurse, not a real one. I also found out she was currently in a relationship with a woman. A real sexy piece of work, all large breasts, and gloriously dark and tanned skin. She was delicious to say the least. At first I had been so enraged, so humiliated, finding out my girl…the first person I had ever liked, was with another woman. But now, that that girl who I had watched take her in the nurses office, hard and…and just like me, was gone? Well, you know what they say, you snooze you lose; she wasn't here protecting her girl. It was my job to do it for her. "If I'm turned," I grasped her hand in mine and smiled, "Please. Just kill me."

She avoided my eyes. I knew right then and there that she wouldn't be able to. My lips curled into a sad smile. I cupped her cheek in my hand and pushed my face close. "Promise me you won't let me stay that way," I said as a whisper, she pulled away.

"I can't promise," She whimpered. I was about so speak when she practically fled, seeming as if she was going to cry. I watched the sway of her hips as she did so, then I sighed and rubbed the back of my head. It seemed I couldn't win. If I died who would turn me now?

"I'll make sure you don't stay fucked up like that," Takashi murmured, I hadn't even heard him approach. I almost laughed as I looked over at where he stood. We were in the principal's office; the others were waiting outside that room to leave. It was just me and him. If I wanted to, I could kill him and they couldn't stop me…I pushed the urge back, what the hell would be the consequences of such an action. I crossed my arms across my breast and smiled. I was about to respond with a snide comment when he interrupted me quickly, a bit on the nervous side. I almost chuckled, I wondered why…

"And I don't mean it in a messed up way. I want you to do the same." My eyes widened as I took in his words. I frowned, and resisted the urge to throw back a snobby retort. Instead I kept silent, and from his expression he appreciated it. "We had a really bad start. Like, really bad and I'm not sure what went wrong. Something about me interrupting you and your girl. I won't do it again. I just wanted to get out of here," he frowned as he tried to figure out what to say, "I'm…actually…really worried about my parents. But this isn't a pity party. You don't have to worry about me taking your girls as you seem so worried about." I said nothing. "So can we…start over, maybe?" I didn't know whether or not to believe him or not. He was smiling at me so sincerely and he didn't seem to be fucking around. I remembered my previous thoughts, about how I'd try to get along with him. I thought for a moment, then offered my hand. He shook it with a grin. "You ready to go now we're all waiting on you."

I smiled, "Yeah I am."

Xxx

I realized how important it was to stay together, but I wouldn't if our little group would last with Rei glaring at me like that. It was setting my nerves affray; every little sly comment that fell from her lips awoke the urge in me to plunge my cock down her throat until she choked. That would shut her up. I almost grinned as I thought that, we jogged down the hallway quickly. The only ones without weapons were Misuzu and Shizuka; they were to stay to the middle of the group as not to be killed when we weren't focusing our full attention on them. The state the school was in was sickly. The walls were splattered with blood. The undead roamed the halls. The floor was slick with crimson, those still alive were committing suicide left and right, or being killed right in front of our eyes before we could reach them it was already too late. We skidded around a corner, then paused at a staircase. I decided to speak up here; I turned my gaze on them steadily. "Let me make something clear. We are _not _to fight unless absolutely necessary. Avoid it at all costs. I don't want to die, so you better not fuck up."

"Says the bloodthirsty maniac," Rei said in a mocking tone, narrowing her eyes at me as she stepped close. My breath caught in my throat. "Why don't you stop acting like you're some kind of leader," She whispered in my ear, "Or like you own us in general?" My eyes widened at the danger in her tone. Something told me that if I pushed her further something bad would happen. The possibility of what she might do was tantalizing. I licked my lips. Heat pooled between my groin like molten lava, I nearly blushed but forced it back, stepping away slightly. She grinned. I realized what just happened. I trembled a bit with a mixture of rage and surprise and arousal. I had lost. I had stepped back. I had given her more ground to sweep in and take me down. Her lips parted; ready to let loose one more blow. Saya stepped between us, her arms crossed. She coughed.

"Now let's continue with our conversation. They're highly sensitive to sound, I tested something earlier and it appears that's there only sense." I wasn't surprised to hear that at all. They didn't seem to be like the zombies from movies, and they didn't do much until they heard something. I nodded my head along with the others in the group. So, be quiet and if they touch you, then you're gone. They look like humans but they have monstrous strength, they'll rip you to pieces." I had witnessed that earlier, she really was quite smart. She caught my gaze and blushed furiously, shoving me away slightly. "My point is," I smiled a little, "J…just be careful-"A scream tore through the air, bringing her little speech to an abrupt halt. My eyes narrowed, and in sync we all moved t the source of the noise.

A small group of four stood at the middle of a staircase, two boys and two girls. One of the girls was actually quite sexy, the other was more cute…seeming to be in an awkward phase. She was tall and lanky while the other was petite and bright-eyed. "Fuck stay back," One of the boys growled, raising the bat he had in his hand towards the small group of undead that was swarming them. There were ten or eleven of them. Why the fuck weren't they running. Stupid fuck! I growled as I dashed forward; leaping onto the rails in front of me, then off again. I landed among the group, and then smirked. A nail shot past me, narrowly avoiding the side of my face to take out the zombie right in front of the boy. I swept my bokken out in a sweep as Takashi and Rei ran down the stairs like normal human beings. The boy seemed to be in a state of complete and total shock, staring blankly at us. I smashed my blade into the head of one, using my foot to kick another in the face, before swiftly smashing my blade into its skull as well. I saw Rei spear another right beside me about to bite me, straight through the skull. She just…saved me.

"You're welcome," She said smoothly, and the fighting tension drained away to a conclusion.

"That was awesome Sae-Kun," Misuzu hugged my arm, smiling ear to ear, "You killed almost all of them!" I barely heard her, my eyes were on Rei entirely, who wasn't looking back. Did she save me just so she could brag? I trembled. Why…why was she able to shake me like this? I grit my teeth. If she saved me just to brag then why wasn't she doing just that!? She was pissing me off, she was pissing me off, **_she was pissing me off!_** I felt dizzy at that moment, everything becoming fuzzy and hot, the blood on my hands seeming to scorch my skin. _Fuck her. _I could just imagine it_. Grabbing her by the hair. Forcing her to her knees. She would be struggling. Telling me to stop. Fuck her. I want to fuck her. Those liquid brown, almost gold eyes on mine as she swallowed me, maybe she'd cry…I need…_"What the fuck is wrong with you Sae-Kun, talk to me…are you alright," My eyesight refocused, I was covering my mouth, my hands fell to my side. I was a shivering mess, my hands were all sweaty.

What _was _wrong with me? I stayed silent, before sweeping down the stairs to where the four people we saved were standing? How long had I been lost in my mind like that? Probably not for long, they hadn't even noticed, and they hadn't begun talking to Rei and Takashi yet. But what if it happened again. I couldn't describe that sensation. I had picture the lewd fantasy so vividly, it hadn't felt like a vision, it was like I was actually there. The awkward girl looked as if she was about to talk, I was quick to interrupt. The petite one, the pretty one, had her eyes on us like we were gods or something. "Has anyone been bitten, tell me now," I snapped in a foul temper. The blunette awkward girl lifted her hands defensively and shook her head immediately.

"That's good," Misuzu sighed, "I don't want to know what would have happened-"

"Maybe I should check," I said coolly, a smirk twisting on my lips at the idea of some probing. The blushes and shocked expressions I earned were amusing. Saya smacked me on the boob, I started in surprise. She was glaring with her amber eyes. "Geez, geez, I was fucking around unless you want me too," I winked at the cute one, her hair was a reddish brown color. Her cheeks turned crimson and she looked away in embarrassment.

"Enough," Rei snapped, "We're getting out of here."

"Do you want to come with us," Takashi asked immediately, the group all glanced at each other then nodded.

"Sure," The blunette nodded. I grinned at the new pretty member, putting an arm around her waist.

"I'll protect you, for sure," I said in a teasing tone. She twiddled her fingers, seeming at a loss for words. But she didn't look as if she wanted to push me away. I went silent once we reentered the school down the staircase, walking with as little weight n my feet as possible. Misuzu practically cheered as she grabbed a spare broom in a closet. I rolled my eyes and we continued onward. We stopped where stairs were, leading down to the main lobby. We hid slightly, I didn't know why; I just copied what they were doing. Apparently Saya was questioning it to, because she suddenly stood up and sighed, flipping her pink locks behind her shoulder.

"Why are we even sneaking? We shouldn't have to," She said snidely "They only hear us, they can't see us, feel us, smell us…" Rei scoffed and rested a hand on her hip, giving Saya a condescending look.

"Well then, why don't _you _go and test out that theory Princess," She snapped, I laughed quietly, then forced it back when all eyes turned on me. "Something funny Saeko-San?" I blinked, then smirked.

"Wish me luck," I smirked, stepping down the stairs. A warm hand wrapped around my wrist, I paused for a moment and looked back. Shizuka was standing there, shaking her head. I was about to move when she held my wrist tighter, she tugged me close, and without another word pushed her lips to mine. My eyes nearly bugged from my head. She kissed me. It ended almost as soon as it started, but the sensation had been incredible. She had tasted sweet and felt so soft…her lips were completely and utterly delectable-my thoughts were interrupted by another pair of lips. Misuzu? She pulled away, flushed, then seemed to retreat behind Shizuka. "What in the-mmmph," My voice was once again cut off. No way, Saya too!? She practically shoved me away, and confused as all hell I walked down the stairs and into the lobby.

Now out there, I found it hard to breathe. My heart pounded in my chest, I grasped the handle of my bokken as I slowly walked through the hoard. I trembled a bit, looking from walking carcass to walking carcass slowly. I didn't really know what to do down here…her theory seemed to be correct. My breath caught in my throat as one of the fuckers stumbled close, if I even moved a little I could touch him. I clenched my fist, a drop of sweat dripping down between my shoulder blades. But then it was over, and the zombie walked past me aimlessly, biting at its knuckles. I breathed a sigh of relief. Saya was right. Oh thank god. But there was still the problem of them clogging up the lobby…I smiled as I caught sight of a bloody sneaker on the floor. I picked it up, throwing it with all my strength across the room. It hit the wall with a loud bang, and the undead looked over as one single unit, and slowly, ever so slowly began to groan, shuffling towards the source of the sound. A smirk quirked the corner of my lips as I glanced up at my group, motioning with my hand for them to follow.

I pushed the doors to the school open slowly and quietly, Misuzu joined me and pushed the other open. Fresh air swam into the heavily scented lobby, I didn't notice how…disgusting it smelled, until I tasted the outside air. The others were coming. Fuck, yes, we were out of here. I made my way outside swiftly and then **_CLANG _**I snarled and whirled to where one of our newest members, one of the boys was looking scared and guilty. His makeshift weapon had banged against the metal railing of the stairs. Takashi dashed outside, "Everybody, run!" He shouted. I grabbed Shizuka and Misuzu, gritting my teeth as I raced outdoors.

That…that fucking idiot! He ruined everything, I'd _fucking kill _him when I had the chance! But now, wasn't the time, right now…I had to fucking run.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Run like fucking hell," Takashi yelled at the top of his lungs, I nearly snarled at that. Whatever the fuck _else _were we going to do? Just stand there until _they _came? Saya opened her mouth, obviously to bitch Takashi out for something but a quick glare from me made her hesitantly go silent and just run. I don't think I've ever run so fast, none of probably have. It was almost scary how many fucking undead there were all around them, a huge swarm. Kids we used to know, kids who used to be…just normal kids. I swept my bokken out, knocking a pair in front of us aside. Ha, even the fat kid was moving pretty fast! As we ran forward, towards the buses, it wasn't exactly hard to notice how the group was getting thicker. I glanced at Rei, nodding at the group, she gave a tiny smile, seeming to like where I was going.

"Stay here," I muttered, Shizuka opened her mouth as if to protest but Misuzu took her hand with a smile, and she went silent. I raced forward, shooting Rei a grin who was doing the same. For someone who said I was too bloodthirsty she was acting the same at the moment, she slammed her pole repeatedly into the bodies of the undead, knocking them aside like they were made of nothing, as always she was impressive. My goal was to crush some heads, and I was met with the satisfying sound of ripping cracks every time the wooden sword I carried met the bones of the undead. Takashi even joined in some. For a moment though, in the heat of the moment, Rei and I actually forgot about our quarrels, grinning as we took down the assfucks in front of us. It was satisfying in _so _many different ways.

I heard a shout; I skidded to a stop, looking over to see one of the boys, not the stupid one, struggling to fend off a group of zombies closing in on him. My eyes narrowed when I caught sight of them tearing into him, fuck, it was the nice one! I hesitated; it was almost sad seeing him die. His screams were agonizingly loud in my ears. I caught sight of the awkward blunette freezing and turning around, tears filling her eyes. Oh no…she was gonna… "Just keep running," Saya snapped, grabbing her arm. The girl, whose name I hadn't even caught shook her head as she sobbed. I shook my head.

"Saeko=San, take her for me," The agonized voice of the boy screamed. My eyes widened. It's what…it's what I'd want for any of my girls. I…I had to…I clenched my jaw, and fists and raced over, grabbing the girl by the arm just as she tried to run back to him. The boys cries died out, she struggled against my grip, I snarled angrily.

"Fuck," I hissed, she sure was putting up a fight. A growl tore from me as I hit her as hard as possible, that made her stop. I didn't look back as I dragged her forward, Saya took her other arm which sure helped a lot. Much to my dismay she was crying very loudly. I had had enough of this already and it was a minute through, I picked her up in my arms bridal style, forcing my lips onto hers harshly. Her eyes widened, but her cries drained off. She certainly didn't kiss me back but she went still as I caressed her soft lips with mine. When I pulled away, she wasn't struggling anymore, I took off once again. Saya had a look of disbelief on her face.

"Why would she even go back to him," Saya shrieked, easily keeping up with me. Shizuka turned, clutching her chest with a sad expression, flush across her cheeks.

"Wouldn't you rather be with the one you love when you die," Shizuka whimpered, I smiled. She was such a sweetheart. She was literally the nicest girl I had ever met.

"Not the time to be so rude Saya," I snapped.

"It wasn't exactly the time for kissing and that didn't stop you," Rei said snidely, I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I shut the girl up the only way I _knew _how to shut girls up. Smooching was a very effective method. I curled my lips and gazed at her, damn she was so hot.

"Hmm, jealous maybe Rei," I asked smoothly, earning an amused expression.

"Why would I be jealous, if I want you I'll take you, and you'll be mine alone, that simple," She burst into laughter as my jaw fell down, Fuck….that…was the hottest statement I'd ever heard, she was so…confident. It was hot in a girl, really hot. We arrived at the buses, stilling and looking around. Takashi held his bat as we stood side by side. "Boobs get the key and get in the bus," Rei ordered, "then everyone pile on!" I watched her out of the corner of my eyes; she looked strangely sexy as she shoved the door to the bus open, walking up to the seat and sliding into it. Maybe it was the panicked, embarrassed look on her face. Kohta and the others piled onto the bus after her... Kohta started releasing a spew of bullshit about targets, until Saya silenced him with a searing statement. Oh, she was amusing some time.

"There, everyone's on the bus… get on Takashi," He glanced at me as I said this, I wondered if I had spoken some foreign language because he certainly wasn't following directions.

"Ladies fir-"

"My dick is probably bigger than yours, don't call me a lady," However I did have a girl in my arms so….I hopped onto the bus, laying the quietly weeping girl next to Misuzu, who ran her fingers through her hair and began to whisper sweet nothings. I smiled slightly, before glancing outside. Shizuka attempted to start the engine, following that I was met with the sound of her adorable little voice trying to memorize the parts of the bus. I looked over when I heard a chorus of voices, are you fuckin' kidding me? I saw a group of teens running towards the bus led by a teacher, the epitome of sketchiness, panting as he ran, adjusting his collar. I bared my teeth at the look of him. I sighed and moved to get off the bus again- a hand clasped around mine, I met the strangely dilated eyes of Rei.

"Don't…don't help him," She hissed in my ear, sliding her arms around my waist and pressing a delicious set of breasts against my back.

"Trust me, I'm not fucking doing it for him, it's for the kids," I said in response, he looked like a total creep. I untangled myself from her arms.

"Leave them, please Saeko," She said in a desperate tone that made me harden deliciously. Fuck, how could I resist this? But if I didn't, Saya, Shizuka, Misuzu, none of them would forgive me. Hell, I don't know if I'd forgive myself for letting all those people die!

"I can't just…" I saw the expression on her face, so…dark and hostile and begging as she stared into my eyes. I curled my lips, leaned close. "Mmmm, I'll save them, but I won't keep him alive for long," I whispered in her ear, chewing the shell of it, "but when I kill him… I expect something in return," She said nothing and simply nodded as I quickly made my way outside, where Takashi was knocking around the undead. The group was closer now, Shizuka squeaked.

"If you don't hurry up, too many will get in front of the bus, I won't be able to drive," She exclaimed. My gaze darkened, that was great news. I snarled, and trust my bokken out to knock one of the fuckers backward.

"Can't you just run them down," I asked, seemed pretty simple to me.

"If Boobs-Sensei tries to run them down as you say, the bus will flip over and everyone but you will die Saeko," I grinned in response, shrugging my shoulders in a bit of embarrassment. Sometimes I hated how smart she was. I vaguely wondered if Shizuka herself was aware of the busflipping.

"Sae-Kun, Takashi-Kun, get on the bus, we don't have to help him," That annoying fucking sexy voice snarled again, dammit wouldn't she just shut up for once!? Why she wouldn't just listen to me I didn't know, I already told her what I would do! Was she that desperate for him to die that she'd kill other living humans just to kill _him? _From the twisted, furious expression on her face, yes she was willing to.

"Rei-Chan, shut up about it," I snapped, "we just discussed this, so shut the fuck up. I don't know what he did to you, and he probably deserves to die but I won't forgive myself for the others. He has to live for now, and so do they, alright? Jesus fucking Christ," I bared my teeth. Takashi shook his head, seeming to agree with me for fucking once. The teacher smiled as he neared, shouting how they were going to be alright in the creepiest sounding voice I had ever heard. What a slime ball. Much to my shock, one of the boys fell. That…wasn't what shocked me. He fell, and the teacher, kicked him back down when he asked for help. It was one of the sickest things I'd ever fucking seen. My eyes widened. Fuck, Rei…Rei was right, we shouldn't let him on. But before I could blink, they remainder of the group was piling on. I could only stare in surprise and disgust at the teacher. The undead began to gather around the fallen boy and tear him to pieces. I hopped up onto the bus, and slammed the door shut behind me. "Drive now Shi-Chan," I exclaimed.

"Okay, hold on," She exclaimed, the wheels screeched to a start. I touched her shoulder with a grin.

"To the gate," I said excitedly.

"I know," She said sharply and slapped my hand away, my eyes widened at the hostility in her eyes as she looked at me, and…the hurt. Had I done something? I didn't know, but I firmly put my hand back, squeezing her tight with a smile. She focused on her driving, and her hands clenched and unclenched as she drove faster. The mass of undead in front of us was large, very large, and I watched worriedly as my girl began to tremble, I heard her whisper something, "They're not human anymore, they're not human anymore, THEY'RE NOT ALIVE ANYMORE," She shouted. Then, she simply stepped on the petal, and the vehicle tore through them and then the gate right after them. I was proud, then the sight of tears in her eyes made me more worried than I was before. I didn't want to know what that just did to her heart. I rubbed her shoulder, before sitting down in the back with relief, the girl next to me leaned close, it was the first time I had really set my eyes on her.

Fuck she was a nice piece of sex appeal, her tits were large and pushed against the outside of her uniform as if trying to break free, just like my cock did in my pants at the sight of her, to put it bluntly. She had nice curves, not to mention that sexy face of hers, the sharp angles and the smoky golden eyes, and soft looking orange waves of hair. My hands twitched, she gave me a look, glancing between my thighs which I hastily tried to cover in embarrassment, why'd I have to be such an easy riser!? "Cute," She said in a tone that was equally surprised, seductive, and teasing. My jaw nearly dropped when her manicured nails grazed the tent in my pants. I swelled underneath her touch when she cupped me, squeezing, and letting loose a mewled "mmmm" that had me imagining soooo many things I shouldn't have. "Thanks for saving us," She said with a grin, then her mouth neared my ear, "I'll pay you back for it later," She said, but she didn't say it any quieter, as if she was _trying_ to make it so the others heard.

I looked away, whistling, when multiple sets of raging eyes settled on me like I was prey and they were animals, "It's umm, surprising how we got free isn't it," _Stroke,_ her fingernails acted swiftly, oh fuuuuck, damn, If she was doing this now, I didn't even wanna know how she was gonna pay me back later.

"It's a good thing too, I take it you have been appointed leader," the teacher, who I recognized as Shido-Sensei, asked. I held the girl's wrist, who giggled and gave him a firm look.

"Fuck you asshole, I know where this conversation is going. Yes, I'm the leader and you're not going to change that, but thanks anyways creep."

"E…excuse me," Shido squeaked, his voice high and angry. I smirked and crossed my arms behind my head.

"Don't think us saving you means anything. This is our group, our bus, and well, these are all my girls now, soooo, oh Takashi and Kohta are mine too, the rest of you losers can leave for all I care," I bared my teeth at him, more confident now, as I put my arm around the girl an pulled her close. "How big is your dick Sensei? Mine if six inches, once you get better _than _you can make the decisions," I chuckled heartily, putting my feet onto the chair in front of me. "Learn your place on the bottom of the food train. You kids weren't honestly following him cause you had to, just _look _at him, pure creepy. But with me," I grinned, "You'll be safe and sound. I've kept all of them safely," Sure I was bluffing here, but the point was getting across. "He used to be a teacher, someone to obey, but in this world, I'm a teacher," I winked at the new kids, "And he's just a creepy scumbag."

"Creepy, yet you have a dick," A big boy shouted, "I refuse to be…"

Shizuka pushed her foot onto the break, a smile was on her face as she opened the door. I stood quickly, when I got a look from Rei, damn, I was gonna get rewarded later. "Idiot who hit the pole on the rail, creepy teacher, and obvious other assfucks, get off please and thanks!" I was met with wide eyes from all but Shizuka and Rei. "What? Don't look so surprised. If we don't do this now it'll just come back and fuck us up the ass later! Get

"You can't just," I grinned as he said this, and grabbed my bokken, slamming it hard into his crotch. "Takashi, drag him off. Every boy gets off except Kohta and Takashi, chop chop, get to it!"

"So sexist," Kohta muttered with his arms crossed. I laughed at that, narrowing my eyes on the group. They were quick to stand; Rei gave me an appreciative glance. I rubbed the back of my head as they all filed off, Shido wouldn't me walking straight for a while I was sure. They'd figure it out I suppose. I settled back in my seat. Much to my surprise the group began to clap and applaud.

"I knew he was a creep, he always stared at my ass," the girl who had touched my crotch exclaimed.

My lips curled into a grin, fuck yeah I was pimping! That was confirmed when the orange-haired hottie, the redhead who had been with awkward girl, a girl with glasses, and Misuzu, all curled ontop of me. "You're so brave, he could of hurt you," The redhead cooed, "you'll protect me like you said you would before right," She gave sharp glances at the others three, "She said that y'know, that she'd protect me. Before you guys."

_Huh?_

"Actually it was me," Misuzu said in annoyance, "Other than Shizuka-sensei, I was with her first, sooo," She giggled. Whoah, my hips bucked when the seductive ginger stroked my cock again.

"Have you touched this yet? I have."

I settled back into heaven, I needed it after the asskicking we had just delivered. Hot damn. Eight girls, I sighed with pleasure at the thought of what was to come, eight…girls. "I believe some introductions are in order," Saya said in annoyance.

**Futa**-**Sama- FUCK I JUST DESTROYED PLOT POINTS IN THE SHOW. Ah well, if you have any suggestions as to what I should do as a result of Shido being booted, you HAVE to let me know! –Rubs the back of head and whistles- I mean I did think a little bit about it, and I know what I was going to do, but I don't really like it sooo, ideas please? :D Thanks! Bye until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was nice to finally relax. Even if it was just in a bus for a little bit. It seemed like we were on it for an hour, driving along the road towards the city. I had my eyes closed, my arms crossed lazily. The girls had finally hushed and settled with resting on me all at once. It was warm, quite nice. "Let's stop at that gas station," Takashi said, standing and pointing out the window. "It couldn't hurt to stay there for a night. I'm exhausted, we're probably all tired." Shizuka gave me a glance, narrowed her eyes, and turned away again. Why was she so mad at me?! There was a thud as the vehicle hit a stray solo zombie. The bus then turned into the lot of the convenience store before slowing to a stop. "Do we all agree we should rest for the night," He asked, looking at each person in turn.

I was stared at, "Oh, umm, you guys all have your own opinions," I blurted, "but umm, I agree we should. I'm a bit tired myself." I got myself a chorus of coos and blushes…

"That's cause you worked so hard to protect us all," Misuzu murmured lovingly, stroking my lower stomach. _Oh godddd,_ I shifted uncomfortably_. _

"It must have been _hard_ on you," the girl with the pretty face known as Kawamoto purred, hugging my arm. Man, this was actually getting annoying…I shook them off a bit, shifting and trying to break free. Even the shy girl with the glasses, Taniuchi.

"Yeah, it was," I muttered, standing. "This is a good place to stalk up on food and drinks as well." I put my hands in the pockets of my uniform, "so let's stick here, pick up your weapons everyone we're going inside. Kill any zombie on sight, and if there's a hostile person inside, kill them too. You don't have to be completely silent, but stay as quiet as you can alright?" I walked down the aisle of the vehicle, gripping my bokken firmly in one hand. I nodded at Rei, "Wanna come with me," I asked. She looked me in the eye, I licked my lips, narrowing my eyes a bit. She was such so hot. Her lips parted slightly, her own tongue snaked across her lips. I offered her a hand, she quickly took it.

"You guys stay here, we'll check it out and make sure it's safe." Rei giggled mischievously, I grinned. Her hand was arm in my mine as we ran off the bus. The air was sweet and cold on my face as we ran towards the entrance of the station, she was giggling. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy this. It was a pretty small place buried within lines of other buildings and stores. It was tidy though. A bell jingled when we entered, some creepy fucking county music was playing. But it was completely empty. Unnerving. I narrowed my eyes, serious for a moment as I closed the door to the minimart behind me. We slowly made our way through the place. "Maybe that guy outside Shi-Chan hit was the clerk," She said after a moment. I nodded in agreement at that, walking over to where the register was. I picked up a candy bar from a box, taking it out.

"Want it," I offered her, she shook her head. For a moment, I just stood there, before I reached over and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. I propped her up until her ass was on the edge of the counter. I leaned her over it, gripping her hands in mine. She giggled.

"Sae-Kun," She held me by the hair, sitting up. She pressed her face close, shifting her hips against mine. I was rock-hard against her. I groaned, grinning a bit. Her lips met mine hungrily, her tongue slicing between mine like a hot wet knife. I slid mine against hers hastily, holding her hips and pressing her harder against mine.

"Wanna fuck," I said in a teasing tone.

"Isn't that what we came in here for," She teased right back, biting the tip of my tongue in an incredibly sensual way. I held her chin in my hand, pressing my lips firmly to hers again.

"Thought you hated me," I growled in her ear, honestly curious about the matter.

"More like dislike," She whispered, "never said I liked you. Don't have to like you to do you," She grinned, I raised a brow at this, but completely agree. "To be honest though Sae-Kun, I don't hate you, in fact I admire you," She held my face in her hand, "you're so desirable. And I don't mean that appearance-wise. You're so crazy. So…fuck up, and that makes me so _fucking _hot," She growled huskily, just the sound of that made me swell, the contents of what she was saying was even more arousing. She…liked my insanity? It aroused her? I bit her neck, pressed her body close. She ground her hips to mine. "Don't think I'm a slut…"

"I don't," I whispered in her ear, "But you owe me."

"I'll kiss you." I thought for a moment, but before I could say an okay, her hands deftly unzipped and tugged my pants down. She hopped down from the counter, crouched between my thighs. "Long and hard, a tongue kiss," She teased further, grabbing the top of my boxers and peeling them down. She tugged them down to my ankle, I sat, fully erect and proud. She didn't hesitate as she cupped it in her palm, pressing her tongue along the side. The act caused an immediate reaction, I bucked my hips, "Mmm, Sae-Kun, calm down, I've just started."

"Sorry," I muttered, she grinned.

"You're going to do this with that girl right," She asked softly, licking along my side, I squeezed my eyes shut, groaning when I felt her take me in her mouth, bobbing her head a bit, letting me hit the back of her throat, before pulling free again with a pop. Her tongue lashed across my tip.

"W…which one," I laughed, she was oddly silent at this, holding my base, she swallowed me again. Fuck, I was close! "Bunch of strange girls, all quick to jump on me. They just want to be protected," I murmured with my eyes shut, I tingled in my stomach, I ran my fingers through Rei's hair. She pulled free a bit. "I'll protect them," I whispered. When I looked down, I came instantly. Those eyes. There was something deeply hostile in them. It was like looking into a never-ending, smoldering darkness. There was something twisted in those eyes. She swallowed every drop of me down, licking her lips once she finished.

"Mmm," She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, she leaned close, "but y'know…some things you just won't be able to protect all of them," She growled teasingly. She touched my lips, kissed me again. I was…completely and totally creeped out by her severe tone, and that look in her eyes. She was…fucked up. I stayed silent, eyes wide. "You're such a good girl Sae-_Kun_," She giggled, too my complete and total shock she bit my lip. Fuck, I cried out when teeth pierced skin and I started to bleed. What…what the fuck!? "Thanks for earlier. I won't forget it."" Crimson dripped down my chin. She smirked, then without another word she disappeared out the front of the store. Off to get the others. I held my bleeding mouth…_What…was that about?_

Xxx

There was a hushed silence as we all grabbed stuff and put them in bags. Only light stuff that fit in plastic bags. Not exactly healthy but it worked. Takashi held up a pack of cigarettes, "I've always wanted to try smoking," He muttered. I smacked them from his hand.

"That's way too unhealthy man," I shook my head, "right Shizu-Chan?" I looked over at where the Nurse was reading a magazine intently. She looked up, at me, then looked away, pointedly ignoring me. What the fuck was her problem? I sighed heavily and scratched the back of my head.

"Don't just ignore her," The girl with the glasses known as Taniuchi exclaimed, grabbing Shizuka by the arm.

"She asked you a question," The orange-haired girl who was far too _touchy feely _ for her own good, named Yuuki Miku, snarled. I stood quickly from where I sit on the counter..

"Knock that off, she's upset, she doesn't have to answer to me," I snapped, "don't touch her." I was earned a shocked, hurt expression from both girls. "What, it's not okay to be like that to her…"

"Is it because I'm one of your little sluts," Shizuka whispered, tears in her eyes. What? "You're just going to use me. Just leave me alone Sae-Kun," She whimpered as she stood, breasts bouncing. I followed after her as she walked towards the entrance. "I said leave me alone," She snapped when I held her arm. I snarled, twisting her arm and tugging her close.

"Don't tell me what to do, you're going to tell me what's wrong," I growled deeply, she stared at me with wide, fear-stuck eyes. "We're going outside," I muttered at the group, before practically dragging her from the building. Once outside, I was quick to seize her by the shoulders and press her against the brick wall., "what's wrong with you, I already told you I wouldn't die!"

"Well, maybe you should," She shrieked. My eyes widened. What…what did she just say? Her eyes were narrow, tears streaming from them like torrents. I tightened my hands around her, finding it hard to breathe. She wanted me to die?! "I really admired you," She whispered, "then you turned out to be like every other loser in the past, a perverted bastard! It's not fair!"

"You want me to die," I snarled, furrowing my brows.

"You're selfish and mean…"

"So you want me to die," I roared, grabbing her around the throat. I wanted to kill her at that moment.

"So why…Do I feel so sad when I think about you not being with me…why do I get so jealous when you're with the other girls," She sobbed. I simply stared at her, angry and betrayed. Then, I registered what she said. I let go of her neck and she fell against me, sobbing into my shoulders. "I hate you Sae-Kun I hate you!" I just stood there. I didn't know what to say or even think. I was angry…so angry yet at the same time I felt sad and guilty. And happy knowing she had feelings for me. And…horrified at that fact that I was going to kill her had she not spoken afterward. At least for wanting to. Just because she wanted me dead…I was so sick…what the hell was I doing? I was a mess. I let her cry in my shoulder, I looked over to see a familiar girl, the awkward girl was staring at me. I hesitated, before detaching myself from the crying Shizuka.

"Get inside okay," I whispered, "I'll leave you alone now…someone wants to speak with me." She looked at me, before nodding, hiccuping as she walked back into the mart. I waved the girl over. She hesitated before nodding, and walking over.

"I just want to thank you for saving me, I…realize, that he wouldn't have wanted to have seen me dead," I rested my hands in my uniform coat, smiling at her.

"I saved you because he asked me to, if he hadn't I don't know if I would have. I think it's very noble of you to want to die with him, very brave. And I'm sure he's proud of you for picking yourself up like you did. I admire you," I chuckled, "Get inside," I ordered softly, "Cutie," I pat her on the cheek. She blushed.

"O…Okay."

Xxx

"We're not sleeping on here are we," Yuki groaned in distaste, hoisting a bag on her shoulder. We had went to the back and gathered anything that could be used as a weapon. All we found was a bunch of mops, brooms, and a baseball bat or two. We ended up simply having a ragtag team with everyone but Shizuka having a makeshift weapon. It hit me then. We were just a group of teens in a world filled with billions. How were we going to survive this…? I pushed the thoughts away and furrowed my brows.

"No we're sleeping on the bus," I responded, "Takashi and I discussed it and we'll be taking two turns watching out. We're almost at the city so it's going to be dangerous now. Saya and I will be taking second shift, Takashi and Kohta, take the first. It's already really fucking late so get some sleep."

"I call sleeping next to Sae-Kun," Yuuki giggled, hugging my arm.

"I'm sleeping next to Saya so we can both just get up and go outside, sorry," I replied softly, I ran a finger down her chin, "Maybe some other time," I pat her on the head, "Say-Chan, is that okay with you?" The pinkhaired girl tossed her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter to me oh great and desired leader, can we get going already, I might as well not sleep," She muttered, I raised a brow.

"You still have half the night," I replied smoothly, she glared at me.

"You think I could fucking sleep with you next to me," She smacked my shoulder, "No, I couldn't." I laughed at that, wondering vaguely what she meant but also having a vague idea of it as well.

"Can we _go _now?" The pinkhaired girl asked, tossing one of her twin tails over her shoulder in annoyance. I shrugged, glancing at each member. No one spoke up in protest. I felt a bit like a leader, although I was well aware that I was probably the worst candidate for a leader among us.

"Sure sure, let's head out everyone, we'll be heading into the city tomorrow. Get some sleep," Rei ordered, she eyed me. Blew me a kiss. I shivered at the smile she gave me. I had a bad feeling about the two of us…

Xxx

"Why do we even have to sleep together," Saya muttered, I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap. Truth was we didn't I simply wanted a human blanket, and some time with the girl.

"Maybe I just want you in my arms," I laughed softly, running a finger along her belly. She squirmed in my grip, I pulled her closer much to her dismay. I wouldn't let this little cutie escape! She may have acted like it, but she wasn't really trying. If she really wanted me gone she'd give me a mouthful with that giant mouth of hers.

"Sae-Kun, you're such a pervert," She whispered, I held her firm bottom in my hands, cracking up with amusement. Me, a pervert? No! She had a really nice ass! I grinned, squeezing it. She was most likely aware of the swollen mass of flesh pressing against her between my thighs, if she did she chose not to voice it directly. Or really mind because she laid her head down and snuggled into me, resting her head on my breasts as if they were a pillow. I almost laughed.

"Can't help it with you," I whispered in a seductive tone, her cheeks reddened even more. Sitting with her like this, her breasts spilled deliciously across my stomach, those honey-golden eyes on mine, I really noticed how beautiful she was. I wondered if it bothered her how we barely interacted. The same with Takashi and Kohta. I needed to clearly stop paying attention to the girls and start talking with the boys and Saya. They were my teammates, it'd be good to know them, that way I could really trust them.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up, I can hear you whispering," Rei snapped. I went silent after that, her tone freaked me out, it sounded like she was ready to come over here and rip my throat out. Then again, she wasn't awake like I was. Saya curled up in my arms, pressing her head to my chest as if it was a pillow. I leaned back against the window of the bus, closing my eyes. I slowly fell into a deep, troubled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

I found myself very confused when I woke up the next morning. I scratched the back of my head, blearily looking around, and the warmth I had felt the previous night sadly missing. My eyed widened when I caught sight of the group of girls all watching me, practically drooling as they did so. Nope, the one with glasses known as Taniuchi was most definitely drooling…what the fuck?! This was a first, I didn't know if I liked it. I especially didn't like this knowing Yuuki was gone, the orange-haired minx was nowhere in sight…where was she?

I shifted uncomfortably, "What the hell are you staring at," I muttered, my cheeks feeling somewhat hot all of the sudden. I was somewhat sad to see Shizuka not paying attention to me, but remembered the conversation we had had the night before. I promised I'd stay away from her. The group of six inhaled deeply as I stretched with a tired and weary yawn, I had not slept well the previous night. My dreams had been troubled and dark, as expected. They were the only dreams I have ever had since I was six and the zombie apocalypse certainly wasn't helping with them.

"Oh, oh god," Saya whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, her cheeks a bright crimson color. Wait a moment, why was she staring between my legs. I noticed that all of them were doing the same…

"I wonder why we're looking," Rei giggled in a teasing tone, her amber eyes were narrow, hungry, and predatory…huh? I blinked, before looking down. My eyes widened, my member was straining hungrily against the cloth of my uniform pants, stretching upward. I flushed, before covering my crotch with my hands, teeth grit tightly together. What was wrong with these girls?

"You were so cute when you slept," Misuzu whispered, "we didn't wake you up for second watch shift cause you were so cute…"

"I…its morning wood, grow the fuck up," I whispered in embarrassment, before quickly trying to escape. I practically dove out of the bus in a desperate need to get to the bathroom and relieve myself. Oh god these girls were going to be the death of me! I was horny and embarrassed at the same time. I didn't know what was happening; I was _never _embarrassed before this. I immediately headed to the bathroom, ripping the door open. I froze, and so did the girl who was inside. Yuuki Miku…her golden eyes narrowed at me, her lips curling into a lecherous smirk as she ran her fingers through loose straight orange waves, she slid a headband on with a smile.

"Sae-Kun, morning," She greeted, before blinking down at the bulging erection between my thighs, she kneeled, "and hello to you as well big girl," I smacked her hand away before she could touch it. She pouted now, then laughed and shut the bathroom door. She pressed herself close to me, her breasts soft as they met mine. I swelled even more, I was sure I was soaking wet as well. I wanted her to touch me at the same time as I didn't. "She is in serious need of assistance; you can't let that little beast get that hard! I'll help you," She nodded with a smile, before grabbing me by the shirt and crushing me back against the bathroom wall. Why not, I decided, as I pressed my lips onto hers.

This kiss was harsh and hungry, we tore at each other's lips with both teeth and tongue. Her hands slid over my shoulders, her fingers digging to my back. I gripped her by the hair and tugged her back, turning her around and pinning her against the wall instead of me. That was better. I hastily moved my mouth to her neck, sucking and licking, flicking my tongue across the flesh. She moaned with pleasure at just this, burying her fingers into my hair in an encouraging manner. "Sae…Sae-Kun, if you don't stop, you realize, you'll leave a mark," She whispered harshly. I paused for a moment, taking in her words. Then, I grinned.

"So?" With that, I went back to what I was doing, pulling lightly and teasing the porcelain skin of her neck. She was laughing now.

"Oh Sae-Kun, you're so _naughty,_" She whispered, I smirked at that, before pulling up to kiss her again. She gave me a chaste one, before slipping past me. The bathroom door opened, she smiled mischievously, "And cute," Without another word, the door shut. And I was left standing there, raging hard, eyes wide. _What? What just happened!? Did she just fucking leave me here? _I expected her to come waltzing back in, that smug expression plastered across her face. Instead the door stayed shut. First, I was confused. Then slowly, ever so slowly, anger began to find its way through my veins. My teeth pressed together hard, so hard I thought they might break.

There was a knock on the door a moment later, just when I had begun to unzip my pants and finish myself. "Come on Saeko-San, it's time to get going," Takashi exclaimed. "We're practically at the city now." I desperately, _desperately _wished to relieve myself, but I realized at that moment I really couldn't afford to waste anymore time in here. Fuck. I zipped up my pants, inhaled deeply, exhaled, and opened the door.

"Yeah, sorry," I muttered, before stepping past him. I was so horny it wasn't even funny. Rei gave me a harsh look when I stepped onto the bus, Shizuka was shaking her head. What was going on _now?_ "What," I asked when all eyes turned on me.

"You went to get rid of that, now it's even more giant then before! Are you asking for me to mount you Sae-Kun," Rei spat, resting a hand on her hip, and tossing her cinnamon locks over her shoulder. I glanced down, and then shrugged.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it, I didn't have enough time," I met Yuuki's gaze angrily, she nearly burst into giggles, before leaning against the girl next to her, the redhead Kawamoto. She whispered in her ear and the golden-eyed redhead started to giggle as well. I flushed, I knew they were talking about me, I could tell! Kawamoto eyed me, the area between my thighs, blushed and then began to talk to Yuuki excitedly. I took a seat where I felt safest, Taniuchi actually seemed relatively normal compared to the other sexual fiends on the vehicle. I smiled at her as I sat down, she flushed bright red. I never paid much attention to her, her dark navy blue hair was in braids. She had come with Shido hadn't she?

"Mind if I sit with you," I asked softly.

"N…no no no, of course not! Feel free to," She exclaimed.

"You can sit with me if you want Saeko-San," A tentative voice murmured. I was surprised to see Naomi waving me over, a tiny smile on her face. It was _really _nice to see her smiling again. I nodded and stood, Taniuchi seemed extremely upset but at the moment I didn't really care. I slipped into the seat next to the awkward girl, I was increasingly finding her less and less awkward.

"Thanks, I didn't want to sit next to you, I was afraid you didn't really like me."

"No, I understand why you did what we did, we've already talked about it a little," She gave me a pretty, serene smile. Wow, my eyes widened at how pretty she looked with her teeth showing like that. I felt a tingly sensation in my stomach. There was a series of light thumping noise as Takashi and Kohta stepped onto the bus, with a couple more bags of food which they set down in the front seats. It seemed the girls really weren't fond of sitting next to each other. The only ones who were, were Yuuki and Kawamoto and Kaori and I. Saya was seeming very very pissed off, sitting with her arms crossed and a dark expression. Shizuka was refusing to meet my eyes, but also looked as if she was about to burst into tears. I myself was trying not to look at Rei, afraid of what I'd see in those eyes. I was actually a bit afraid of her.

"You act as if I did it of my own free will Kao-Chan, I did it because your boyfriend asked me too," I murmured.

"Silly, that wasn't my boyfriend. He was my best friend," She said in the tiniest amusement, "just because I'd die for him, doesn't mean we're dating. Why does everyone assume we are anyways?" To say I was surprised would be an understatement. But now wasn't the time to be socializing, I stood up, leaning against the seat.

"Let's get going Shizu-Chan," I called to the golden-haired woman, who gave me a simple nod, turned the key, and began to drive. It was good to be on the move again. I watched outside the window dully, finding the rapid passing of the outsides surroundings to be a bit mesmerizing. Time ticked past, the sky growing slowly brighter as dawn left and day came. One of the horrible things about this entire situation was that it came at such a great, warm time of the year. When the trees were in full bloom and the sun was like a beacon in the sky. I wanted to know why this happened so fucking badly. I just wanted an explanation…

"It's the city," Taniuchi exclaimed as towering buildings and apartments came into view around the corner of the road. Below the road, the ocean glistened brightly as the sunlight bounced off of it. She adjusted her glasses, and then stared in horror when she saw the condition of the city. A pair of arms slid around one of mine, soft breasts pressing to my shoulders.

"It's horrible," Kaori whispered, sounding almost as if she was in pain. I noticed just then what she was seeing. Plumes of smoke rose free from the rooftops, and carcasses littered the street. There were few cars as well. It was going on here too. I don't know why I even got my hopes up. It was still crushing in a way. In the distance, alarms blared. It was a mockery of what once was, once upon a time it was a warning, now, it led the source of danger to them. I shifted, putting my arms around the girl next to me and pulling her close, her head landed in my shoulder.

"I know it's horrible but I can protect you."

"Would you stop it for a second, god dammit Saeko," Saya shrieked, standing quickly, her eyes wide with rage. I almost jumped. The bus skidded to a quick stop. "Why do you have to be like that?! Fuck you, you're playing with us like we're toys! You're acting just like that Shido freak! I'll protect you, no, I'll protect you! Well, fuck you, I don't want to see you anymore. Saeko-San should leave! She's just gonna be a problem."

"I think you're jealous," Yuuki sniped, standing with a small laugh, "Jealous that Sae-Kun has absolutely no interest in you."

"Yeah Saya-San, what the hell's wrong with you," Misuzu agreed, pushing her dark brown bangs from her face. "Sae-Kun's nothing like that creep."

"Oh really? She talks the same, she licks her lips like him, she even touches the other girls just like him, and Rei told me how you made her suck you off Saeko-San. Grabbed her by the hair and forced her to give you a blowjob!" My eyes widened with shock. I…what!? I stood.

"What the fuck are you talking about," I roared, slamming my hand down on the top of a seat. "I didn't fucking do that, that's bullshit! Complete and total bullshit!"

"Why do you have a wound on your lip then, Rei told me how she bit your lip when you forced her to kiss you," I shook my head, glaring with full hostility at the brown-haired spear-master. She had a solemn expression, but when I met her eyes, there was a twinkle in them that told me she was amused. I had had enough of her. I had fucking had enough!

"Fine, I'll go," I spat, before standing , grabbing my wooden blade, and walking down the isle quickly.

"What's your problem Rei-San, lying like that," Misuzu spat, Kaori stood as well as her, the two followed me off the bus. Rei had a strange expression on her face. I gripped my bokken in an iron grip, wishing it was my hands around that bitches neck.

"Okay okay, I was lying, get back on the bus, I just wanted to see you get rough with me," She exclaimed, smiling as if there was absolutely nothing wrong. My mind was made up fully at that moment. Saya seemed shocked, and guilty. She looked around nervously.

"Fuck you Rei-San! Why do you hate me so much!? First you treat me like shit, then you act like you're interested, and now you're being a lying fucking skank! Fuck off, I have no desire to be around nor with someone like you, let's go Kaori, Misu-Chan."

"Don't be like that," Rei growled, before walking down the stairs of the bus after me. I flipped her off over my shoulder, content with leaving. My only regret was leaving the others on the bus behind. She grasped my wrist. "Get back on the bus," I snarled and shoved her away, "get back on the bus Sae-Kun, please," She said tentatively, still smiling.

"…"

"You said you'd protect all those girl's, were you lying? And here I thought Samurai had some fucking honor," She grinned, "Were you lying to…" My gaze had also flickered over to where a large bus was appearing down the road. I heard Saya scream at Shizuka to drive. I, meanwhile, had a very bad feeling.

I saw the bus hit a car, and flip through the air. It flew towards us. "Run run run! Down the tunnel," I roared. The three girls with me all nodded in agreement, moving just in time to avoid the giant vehicle colliding with us. It hit the ground directly in front of the tunnel, directly in front of where we were, blocking off the exit of it. To make matters worse, it erupted into flames, licking angrily at the sky. My eyes widened, I shook my head. Good lord.

"Saeko-San, are you alright," I heard Takashi yell from the other side of the barrier of flames.

"Yeah, we're all fine! But fuck Takashi-San, what the hell are we going to do!?" My eyes widened with shock momentarily when figures began to rise from the flames, towards us, but right when I thought they were actually going to reach us, they collapsed, dead upon the floor. I guessed these fuckers couldn't handle the heat. I turned my attention back to the brunette boy across from me.

"Let's meet up at the police station, midnight, if not then, noon, alright," He asked. I thought for a moment, thinking in my head where exactly the station would be from here.

"Alright! See you then, take care of the girls and Kohta-San alright?" I shouted, "Oh, and yourself buddy."

"You got it," He responded cheerfully. There was a dangerous sounding sound, I suddenly realized something. Bus equals gas tank, gas tank plus flame equals…

"AH FUCK, run run run run!" I yelled as I raced down the  
tunnel. Not hesitating, Misuzu, Kaori, and Rei dashed after me. I guess my timing was good because just as we ran, flames erupted in an explosion, shooting down the tunnel. We all made it out before flames consumed the whole tunnel. Fuck, I panted hard, slick with sweat and definitely not hard anymore. For a moment, we all just sat there. I rose to my feet, shaking my head. "Oh my god, we almost died," I whispered, rubbing my temples. "Not killed by zombies, we almost died from an exploding bu-" Just as I turned, it felt as if two cinderblocks slammed into my chest. There was a loud clicking noise. I struggled, my bokken lying useless beside me. The zombie's hands were on my chest, gripping far to hard for my liking. I struggled profusely, panting and trying to push him off of me.

I was going to die wasn't I? It was a fully frown man. A biker in full leather attire, his eyes hidden behind a helmet. I tried to escape. "Fuck," I whispered. There was a loud thud, a big cement block crashed into the man's helmeted skull, and Misuzu was staring down at me with wide eyes. The man collapsed, dead. Completely dead. He hit the ground next to me. I gripped my head, I thought I was going to die, I peered through my fingers at the beautiful girl who had saved me. "Thank you Misu-Chan," I murmured with a smile, she nodded.

"I wasn't just going to let you die Sae-Kun."

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going."

"Yeah," I nodded, getting up. How cocky was I? I had almost died right there! I was weaker than I thought I was.

"Twelve o'clock," Kaori looked at her watch, "That's two hours, let's get going."

"Here we go, I have a feeling this is going to be fun," Rei exclaimed. I wished I could backhand her. I resisted the urge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight (Yes I'm back, read my prof. if you want the details)**

Ten minutes into it and already I wanted to be somewhere far away from these girls. They were rather annoying other than Kaori who cling to my arm like a magnet, but even that was a nuisance. Or perhaps it was just me being in a foul mood. Rei somehow knew how to push all the right buttons just my talking. I hated her but at the same time I didn't, I suppose I just hated how I couldn't fucking understand her. It's like I was a toy to her…something she could twist and bend and manipulate to her will…I didn't like that a _single _bit and I honestly just wished I could be rid of her completely and totally. She wasn't even talking to me and I still wanted to sucker punch her, because she just _had _to be whispering _about _me instead.

"What's up with her, she acts like she didn't totally want me, she was practically begging me to suck her off…" I had had enough of it, is that all she and Misuzu were capable of talking. No, not me, my penis. I had never been sensitive about the matter but Rei was acting like…I don't know how to word it, like I was nothing to her but a…a dick to use and I didn't like that. I may love sex, but I love the sentiments. I love the idea of cuddling a girl against me, whispering sweet nothings into her ear; I loved the idea of gentle, slow lovemaking not rough fucking. I was cruel, I was insane, I was a bitch most of the time. But I was human and I did have emotions and I certainly wasn't some kind of hermaphroditic whore. With the way she was talking about me, that's how she was making me sound.

"Could you please just be quiet," I muttered, rubbing my temples, her constant blabbering was making it hard to even focus. I looked around us, to be honest; I had no clue where to go. Rei claimed she did but I was finding it hard to trust her…the streets were definitely not empty, panicked people ran by on the occasion, but we were in a quiet part of the city, so many people here were simply trying to flee. Occasionally we ran into Them but they were swiftly taken care of. Sirens were going off in the distance, and I'm pretty sure that was smoke coming from somewhere in the city. A fire? The police seemed to be useless right now, they weren't helping with anything! Good to know just how capable they were.

"Shut Up Sae-Kin, it's none of your business, we weren't even talking to you," Rei snapped back, before crossing her arms, "you have the worst attitude."

"Yeah. Whatever you fucking say," I sighed and shook my head, I slipped my hands in my pockets and walked ahead of the group, Kaori hurried to catch up to me. I hesitated before giving her a kind smile and taking her hand in mine, squeezing it gently. A blush scattered across her cheeks. Suddenly, an arm was around my own, and breasts were squeezed to my chest.

"Choosing favorites again," Misuzu spat, her amber eyes gleaming with hatred as she looked at the girl whos hand rested in mine. I didn't like that hostile tone. Kaori had been nothing but kind and she hadn't attempted to start problems with anyone. She was a timid, pretty girl who had just witnessed the death of her boyfriend the _day before._

"Fuck off," I snapped back, shoving her away, "don't start stuff with her, anyone else, not her. She's a sweet heart. And she had no interest in me whatsoever."

"Are you stupid," Misuzu muttered, before pulling away, "whatever…hate you so much…Jesus, why are you like that?" I was about to ask her what she meant but she was already back with Rei, a look of distaste on her face.

"You plan on leading us, cause I clearly remember you saying you didn't know where the damn station was!" I paused, squeezing my eyes shut. Kaori squeezed my hand.

"I know where it is," She said softly.

"Fuck off bitch," Rei snarled, "I wasn't talking to you. I know you aren't really nice. And I fucking know you weren't really dating that boy! He was your …no what, I don't even care…Saeko, she's the one taking advantage of you the most in this little group." I rolled my eyes. I knew that Rei was a liar and immature, but would she really say such a blatant lie? I kept walking, stopping for a moment when I realized that Kaori had no moved an inch. There was a strange expression on her face as she stared at Rei. Her short black hair blew slightly in the breeze, I cocked a brow. What the hell was that weird look? She was looking at Rei with a strange, almost predatory smile, no…more smug…but still strangely innocent. Rei had a look of pure hatred, eyes fiery and burning like flames. Like myself, Misuzu seemed confused as hell, there was a single more second of silence, and then Kaori was walking again like nothing had happened.

I didn't know what happened but I don't think I liked it. I slid my hand from Kaori's, put it in my coat, and then was completely silent, even when Rei started to talk again. Kaori watched me the entire time, a happy expression on her face. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Fuck, I was gonna be sick.

The rest of our little trip was spent in silence, after a bit Rei took the lead again. We were pretty determined to make it to the station, but it wasn't possible, we found ourselves past twelve pretty soon. It had been hopeless from the start. We still had a long way to go, and for the past fifteen minutes Misuzu had been complaining about how sore her feet were and Kaori was giving tiny little whimpers. Fuck, they were ANNOYING! At least Rei wasn't like that. I wanted to get back to the others as soon as possible; I vaguely wondered how they were doing. It was one right now. Could they really not walk for three hours without getting tired?

"Sae-Kun," Rei muttered, "I know that you want to reach the others, but they can't go on any longer, and even if they could, it'd be better if we rested for a while," She grabbed my arm and I turned my gaze to meet hers, "Please. It's better we're rested and useful then tired and not…and I don't want to hear them whine any longer," I looked her in the eyes for a moment, my hands twitched, before I smacked her hand off of mine.

"Fine, figure out _where the fuck _we're going to sleep now! Dammit Rei," I crossed my arms, I had the worst headache. To be honest. I was tired too. How could I _not _be tired…with all the shit that was going on. I was reluctant to admit it, but Rei was right, we needed to sleep and head out tomorrow instead.

"How about we ask someone if we can stay in their house," Kaori asked softly, blushing softly. I waved her suggestion away.

"Fucking stupid. People are crazy and angry right now and confused. We'd be risking our lives."

"It's well worth the risk," Rei retorted, meeting my eyes steadily. I grit my teeth together.

"You seem to fucking love disagreeing with me," I snarled, "It doesn't fucking make sense! Why would we trust a random person to take care of us when they're probably focused on surviving themselves! _How _could we do that, it's just wrong," I shook my head, "No, I refuse."

"Then have fun being alone for the night," Rei whispered, pressing close to me, shoving her face into mine, she had to tiptoe a bit. Her breath was kind of sweet in a way, and I could even smell her. I clenched and unclenched my fingers, my breath hitched. Her tongue snaked out of its mouth, slowly, sensually; she licked my lips, before sliding them in between. My tension melted away, "Don't be such a stick in the mud Sae-Kun, you don't have to be our leader, just relax," She sucked on my tongue, licked the tip of it, before pulling back. "Let me be our leader for a little while. I was shaken, I was still against this…

"I just don't think…" She smiled so wide her eyes shut, her hand grazed my crotch, casually, I wouldn't have noticed her hand move had the streaks of pleasure not shot through me. When had I gotten hard? How long had I been that way. I squeezed my eyes shut, protest dwindling away into a low hiss of pleasure.

"Don't think," She purred, before stepping away, "Ok, let's head for a small house, we need to stay close together."

I was numb for a moment, I was suddenly painfully aroused. All I could focus on was the throbbing between my legs. How did Rei do it? Arouse me like she did? It was a graze of her fingertips, a light touching of her fingernails, and she had brought my completely inactive sex organ to life. She did things to me. To my head. It was as if she was _in _my head. She knew what turned me on, what turned me off, what got me pissed off, what tone to use to relax me…she was…she was something special. But why did she have to be such a bitch? Had it been any other time, had They not came around, I would have taken her as mine. I wanted to, I walked after them. They were all beautiful. Misuzu in a youthful way, she had a cheerleader body, and a gorgeous face. Like with Rei, her personality killed her. She was a complete and total follower, it was like she couldn't think for herself. But she had the prettiest amber eyes…Kaori, I thought was adorable both appearance-wise and personality-wise. She definitely was not my type, too shy and far too nice, but that guy she was with was one lucky bastard. She had a very pretty face, the type of face that once she got older, she'd be absolutely _stunning _but right now she was in the awkward, cute phase.

They were all pretty incredible girls. Maybe I was being too much of a dick to them. Rei readied her pole as we approached the door to a house, her eyes were narrowed, before she reached out and knocked on it. It wasn't tiny, not at all. As she knocked, the door closed. Had it…been open a crack? I stepped forward, and ripped it open. There was nothing, no one. No sound. No television on. I narrowed my eyes and thought, maybe they'd left. I glanced at the others, putting my finger to my lips in a "be quiet" fashion before stepping inside. I walked slowly, quietly, my heart thumping in my chest; I gripped my bokken tighter, _tighter_. "Hello? Anyone in here?!" Nothing. We were safe…

_Crrrrkkkk. _The door in front of us slowly slid open. I hesitated, stepping forward.

Misuzu grabbed at my arm, I smiled at her, patting her hand off. Then, I opened the door. There was a groaning noise, and as if it were performing a surprise attack, one of the undead swept towards me from behind the door. I smirked, then snapped my wrist forward with as much strength as possible. Crimson splattered the wall to what I presumed to be the bathroom. I grinned, checking the rest of the bathroom. There was a dead woman on the floor, probably the wife or girlfriend of the male zombie I had just taken out. There was a gaping bloody wound on the side of her skull, a gun rested loosely in her hands. That was a respectable decision. I bowed my head, offered her a prayer, then turned back to the others.

"Worked out pretty well," I grinned, slipping a hand into my pocket. They all rushed to hug me.

"Sae-Kun, that was so cool," Misuzu exclaimed, "I feel bad for that poor fucker."

"Don't do that again Sae-Kun, you could have gotten killed," Kaori scolded, I rubbed the back of my head with a low laugh. Rei was just snuggling into me, as if she actually cared if I had died or not. I closed my eyes. I had definitely been to mean to them.

"Ok, enough enough, let's find a room. I'll be with Kaori, you two with each other that cool?" Misuzu and Rei looked at Kaori with a glare, then at each other and shrugged. Rei gave me a wink.

"We'll call if we need help," My jaw dropped as she proceeded to lean close to Misuzu, and gave her a crushing kiss on the mouth. Misuzu herself seemed shocked, but after a moment, her arms slipped to Rei's face and she kissed her back. I flushed deeply, my face, well my entire body, burning red hot. It only got worse when I saw the glisten of saliva on their pinks tongues, a string between their mouths as they pulled away from each other. Rei was grinning. Misuzu was blushing as hard as I was. Kaori was just surprised. "We're gonna check the house for any bad guys," She marched off, "come on bitch, let's go."

"C…coming!" She took off top speed; I watched them scamper down the hallway, blushing further when Rei's hand squeezed the supple looking flesh of Misuzu's ass. They turned around the corner. I shook my head, what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck! The idea of a threesome with those two bitches was overstimulating me mentally, dammit I was hard again! Kaori smiled at me.

"Ready to go to bed too." I nodded, we walked down the same hall, turning the corner, there were a couple of doorways. One door was firmly shut, much to my horror and delight at the same time, there was a light slam against the door a bit after we walked by. I blushed, listening in just a bit.

"Oh, _fuck," _That was Misuzu.

"Shhh, quiet, Saeko will flip if she hears us," There was a pair of muffled giggles, then, one died away into a moan, then more moans, my face got hotter, and so did the area between my thighs. Kaori grabbed my arm and tugged me into the farthest room down the hall.

"Sorry," I flushed, "Couldn't help but listen in," I explained sheepishly. She smiled kindly.

"Don't apologize, I don't blame you," She smiled wider. There was only one bed. "Want to share the bed?" I thought for a moment, fuck yeah I wanted to share the bed, no way in hell was I going to sleep on the damn floor. I nodded. She beamed. She wasn't like Rei or Misuzu either, who I bet would tease me the entire night. I collapsed onto the bed, exhausted and just glad to have the chance to sleep. Kaori slipped in next to me soon after, but by then, I had already drifted away to dream world.

This time I had relatively peaceful dreams. Of Shizuka's breasts, and Misuzu's pretty eyes, and Rei with her mouth on my member. Damn, that last one felt so real…like there was really a mouth…hot and moist…my eyes shot wide. Outside the sky was black. Fuck. What the fuck, what was happening. I attempted to move, fuck, fuck what was this, my wrists and ankles were bound, why was I gagged!? Fucking christ fucking christ! My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I could just make out Kaori, head between my legs, licking softly at my flesh. When she felt my movement, she looked up, and gave a wild smile.

"Sae-Kun." I snarled against my gag, she slithered up my form. Rei had been right. Rei had fucking been right. She kissed at my neck.

"Don't be upset Saeko, don't be upset. I just love you so much and I wanted to show you," She whispered in a hot tone. Oh no oh no, not fucking cool! Her hand lovingly stroked my lower stomach. Was this girl crazier than me? Her voice was dull and serene, as if she weren't really fully there. "Fuck Sae-Kun, I'm so wet. Those sluts out there were making you all hard, making me all hot and bothered when I saw you get aroused," Her fingers stroked along my breasts, before she squeezed them painfully hard, twisting the nipples. "How dare you get aroused, you love me, why would you get aroused by them…Rei was right y'know. About my "boyfriend." He wasn't really. He was my cousin. But I was just so moved, you're the only one except him that's ever cared, the only one whose ever looked at me and made me feel attractive!" I lay there silently, wide-eyed.

I had _never _been so scared _in my life. _I would rather have the teasing of Yuuki Miku then this! Rather feel the frustration Misuzu and Rei gave me. Speaking of which, I could still fucking hear Misuzu's moans, fuck, be quiet, be quiet! I clenched my fists, struggling against the bonds. Sheets, but well knotted. "I did girl scouts," Kaori explained, before reaching down and scooping my member up in her hands, pulling it free from where it was contained in my uniform pants. "You're so fucking hot Sae-Kun," She lifted her skirt, pushed her panties to the side. Oh god no, oh god no oh god no.

I was about to be raped.

Rei was right.

Fuck, I squeezed my eyes shut. She was so close now.

Rei was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Her breath was hot on my neck, I squeezed my eyes shut, she gripped me between the legs, guiding me inside of her. I felt incredibly helpless at that moment. My heart thumped in my chest, knowing just like _that night _I wouldn't be able to stop myself from liking it. At least not _physically _resist, which was beyond humiliating. My breath caught in my throat, I felt dizzy and my entire body was hot and not in a good day. My head hurt as I remembered that night. Remembered those sharp, almost violet eyes as they burned into my own. And just like that night, Kaori began to ride me.

I had been helpless that night too. Only fourteen. But that woman hadn't cared. She had teethed at my neck, pressed her hips into mine.

_Don't act like you're not enjoying this dear. _I

squeezed my eyes shut, nearly sobbed. Stop. Stop it! Don't do this. I wanted to yell and scream at Kaori, wanted to hurt her. Instead, I stayed silent, trapped in the memories of that night, and the sensation of this one as well. "Saeko, Saeko!"

"_You fit right in the palm of my hand, it's adorable…it's like it was meant to be stroked by me. Is this your first time." Of course it was! I was fourteen! Only fourteen! _

_"Stop," I breathed out, dug my nails into my palm, struggled against my bonds. The woman smirked as she slid up my form, her sweet breathe on my face. _

_"I bet it is. I never thought I'd find such a cute little Asian over here in America…it's been boring, I'm glad you're here to make it interesting," She gave a wolfish laugh, pressed her large, soft breasts to my chest. She spread her legs slightly, sinking her hips down onto my crotch. "Not aroused yet?"_

_"How…how could I f…fucking be aroused by you," I hissed between my teeth. I hated America. I hated it. I never wanted to come back here…I never wanted to be near it. Why had I been so anxious…people like this were here…why did father come here so often? But this woman was Japanese as well. She knew my father. Had talked to him earlier…and yet…had she no honor?!_

of me," Kaori moaned into my ear, I pulled at the sheets of the bed beneath my tied hands. I struggled, eyes wide. I couldn't breathe. FUCK FUCK! Dammit dammit dammit! I saw red! I wanted to kill this bitch. I'd fucking kill her! I'd destroy her! She leaned down and played idly with my breasts, hips moving harder, faster, my heart pounded harder. Sweat was hot and slick on my skin. "Thinking about something good," She murmured with a giggle in my ear. I trembled, oh god, this felt too good, it felt so good, especially because it brought _her _back, brought back this humiliation. But it wasn't the same, it _wasn't _her. This sensation, this sensation of being forced to do something. It was exhilarating.

She had made it exhilarating.

_"I'm gonna cum soon, what's your name little girl," She purred, her nails digging into my scalp as she pulled my head up, grinding her hips into mine._

_"Saeko Busujima." I whimpered._

_"I'm going to make you addicted to this feeling," She growled, "These next few days. It's going to be just you and I! And you. You won't say a __**word **__of this too your father." She leered at me, then her breath broke off into pants. "You want me to stop! Fuck, yes, Saeko-Chan, Saeko-Chan! I'm coming, come first, come first," Her nails made a cut down my cheek, and almost as if my body was obeying her command, I found release._

My eyes narrowed, I went still, a chilled calm taking over me. I was done, done feeling helpless. I had sworn to never feel pleasure like that again, I refused to! "Come for me Saeko, please come inside me," This was different, this girl was crazy, that woman had been a perfectly sane, beautiful, confident woman with pretty eyes and pretty almost violet hair. She hadn't done it like this. I grit my teeth, struggled against my bonds. Before I knew it there was a ripping sound, and I let loose like an animal. Wrapped my fingers around porcelain skin, and squeezed. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch her face. She gasped and whimpered and cried against me, and I just pushed, harder, squeezed tighter and then..all resistance stopped, and she went limp. Even then I didn't stop; in fact I squeezed harder until my hands hurt! I stopped only when her heart stopped beating. Permanently.

I panted hard, gripped my head in my hands, forced all the bad thoughts away. I wanted to scream I wanted to fucking mutilate her, I wanted to fuck her, I wanted to cry, I wanted to leap up and cry out for joy because I ahd stopped it from happening! I had stopped it from happening again! I had saved myself from that strange, broken, helpless feeling! I stood quickly, fled from the room, I slammed the door to Rei and Misuzu's room open. I was met with the sight of them curled up together, kissing ever so softly and gently. Their eyes were wide with fear as they looked over, then Rei sat up.

"Sae-Kun, what the hell!?" She stood, stalking towards me, I smirked and laughed.

"You were right! She was manipulating me and taking advantage of me!" I seized her around the shoulders, forced her close and kissed her hard. "She tried to fuck me, she raped me. So I killed her. I killed her Rei. She's there. Dead on the bed! I wrapped my hands around her neck and squeezed until she stopped breathing, it was great, it was fucking exhilarating!"

"What…what the fuck Sae-Kun, what's going on," Her eyes were wide a saucers. "Misu-Chan, make room on the bed, she needs to relax! Sae-Kun sit down, sit down for a little." I hesitated, before doing as told. Fuck. What had I done? I'd killed her!

"What have I done," I whimpered, "I'm sorry." She slid her arms around me and held me close, resting her face in my neck. Misuzu did the same with the other side of me. And for a moment, I could really relax.

"Don't apologize to me, or to Misu-Chan, or to anyone else. She got what she deserved." But did she really deserve to die? I had been caught up in the moment. Been pinned down by a strange collection of dark thoughts. All I could think about was killing her and stopping it from happening again.

"You look like you don't believe what she's saying but Sae-Kun, I would have done the same thing," Misuzu said gently, evens o her eyes flickered to Rei's. They both looked beyond scared. I pressed my knees into my chest. Man, I was dizzy and I was tired. I sat back, closed my eyes. How could I sleep after doing something so fucked up, killing something alive?! It was…surprisingly easy. I was lost in the feeling of Rei and Misuzu curled up against me.

The next morning came quicker then desired. My head pounded and my mouth felt dry. The warm bodies against me had disappeared, and I was struck with a sudden feeling of panic. What if they left me for what I did last night? "Morning Sae-Kun," Misuzu greeted, I looked over to see she and Rei playfully wrestling on the bedroom floor, hips gliding together. I didn't know wrestling involved the rubbing of vaginas. Or morning. I rubbed the back of my head. I felt kind of…good in a way.

"Hey," I smiled. "I'm sorry about last night," I added. Misuzu moaned breathily as Rei flipped her onto her back and bit at her neck, before turning her head and staring at me.

"There is no need to apologize, just…don't do it to us ok," Rei mumbled into Misuzu's neck. I watched them tussle for a little.

"No promises," I said teasingly, their heads whipped over, an expression off dead seriousness on their face. I stopped in my mental tracks. "I understand," I whispered. They sighed, and Rei stood gracefully, before walking over and pressing me down onto my back, her knee against my groin as she smiled.

"We meant no offense. Last night you were scary. You had this crazed wild look in your eyes. You were sweating. It was only common sense that we'd be a little scared."

"I do understand," I nodded, "I'm sorry for treating you like I did. The fact that it took me being forced into sex to realize you weren't just some bipolar bitch is ridiculous…

"Let's not talk about it. Want something to eat," Rei asked, smiling. I nodded. I was hungry, very hungry. "Come on there's food in the kitchen."

I trudged after her into the kitchen, hands in the pockets of my pants. I kept my thoughts off of last night. I really didn't want to think about it. Rei worked quickly and quietly, making plenty of toast with butter for the three of us. There were only three of us. What was I going to tell the others? When I asked them that, Rei just smirked and told me she'd explain everything. I didn't doubt her. I couldn't…not after her accusations had been confirmed. I trusted her completely and totally.

We also took the moment to discuss our plans. We'd head out as soon as we finished eating and head to the police station that she claimed was about two hours away. When Misuzu groaned in annoyance, I simply told her I'd carry her and she went silent. "I'm really sorry, about not keeping my promise…about keeping you guys safe?" This caught their attention. "I'd like to. But it's not fair if I choose favorites. I want to have all of you. To protect all of you."

"Say something like that and it'll be like Shizuka-Sensei all over again Sae-Kun…" Rei muttered, rubbing her temples. "You can't have more than one girlfri-"

"I'm not talking about dating. I'm talking about keeping you guys safe."

"That's the same thing to you. You're…fucking weird Sae-Kun," Misuzu said with a shake of her head, "when you "protect someone" it's like they consume your thoughts. All you can think about is that one person until another catches your attention. Your protection is a weird, sexual-tension filled environment…" I cocked my brow, then thought on the matter. It was true. Now that I think about it. Was that why Shizuka left me? Because I was like that? It took me this long to realize…

"I think I've decided what I'm going to do," I smiled, before getting up and heading towards the bedroom where Kaori lay, permanently silent. I grabbed my bokken from where it rested on the nightstand, I didn't even hesitate. All rapists deserved that. If I had raped her, I would hope I'd get the same treatment…that was one thing I didn't condone. Especially since _her._ I walked downstairs, stuffed a hand into my pocket. They were waiting by the door, to my shock Misuzu had a pistol in her hand. "Whoah! What the hell is that?"

"I found it in a drawer! There are bullets too! I think it's a police model, the umm, what are they called, Sam and Westons…"

"Smith and Wesson," I groaned, "Whatever. Be careful with it." I gestured towards the door. "Shall we get going?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

We moved quietly, ducked behind houses. I was surprised we hadn't been killed last night. There were many people on the street, cars were on fire, and people were freaking the hell out. The undead were swarming onto the pitiful living beings present. I wanted to avoid a meeting with the hostile, seemingly bloodthirsty living at all costs, and the flesh hungry bastards that were there as well. Misuzu made an "oof" noise as she tripped slightly, I caught her by the collar of her uniform, giving her a _really? _Look. She blushed bright red and rubbed the back of her head.

Rei was peeking out at the street every one and a while as we slid smoothly from backyard to backyard. Occasionally there was one of Them, but they were easily avoided. Rei was given the gun, I simply didn't feel safe with Misuzu wielding it. I could see the police station at the end of the road. I thought a lot about the night before. I wondered if the two girls with me were thinking about it as well…but it didn't seem like they were. There was the sound of feet on pavement and to my great surprise, three massive forms appeared beside the building we were in the back of. I tightened my hold around my bokken, eyes narrow. They were three gigantic, muscled men; obviously the leader was a bald, relatively attractive looking man a leather coat and jeans. He held a shotgun in his arms. The other was a man seeming to be made of muscle and an attractive tan skinned foreigner with her ebony hair in a low ponytail.

"Suzu-Chan," The bald leader asked in surprise, eyes wide. Misuzu ran forward and practically leapt into his arms, he caught her with a big grin on his face.

"'Suzu-Chan," He mumbled happily, Rei and I looked at each other. What the hell? She knew this punk? She seemed to know him fairly well because the big man was kissing her now.

"Hey, what the hell Misuzu," Rei growled, "Who's this tool?"

"This is my big lump Nato-Chan," She responded, snuggling into the big man. He was grinning widely, his cheeks a deep crimson.

"Some dudes and I went to check on your school, but you weren't there girl," The tan girl muttered, rubbing the back of her head. " I nodded, satisfied. I really wouldn't. At least, I'd use all my strength and try not too! Because I liked her. She was a friend. A potential lover. And unlike before, I trusted her too. In the distance figured you were long dead. Meathead here swore you were still alive and decided we were gonna stick around in Japan for a little while and look for you. The things I guy would do for his girlfriend…maniac." I couldn't believe what was happening. Misuzu looked so happy. Had she …I don't know. Not lied to us. It felt like she had tricked us. Used us somehow…all this time she had a boyfriend!? And she still had sex with Rei? That little bitch! Rei looked like she was unaffected, but it was obvious she was hurt…she was clenching her fists tightly.

"Who are these bitches," The huge man demanded, looking at Rei and I. I bristled, but I wondered what a wooden sword could do against a machine gun like he had. The bald man gave him a searing glare.

"Watch yourself Nobu! Sorry about my dick of a friend, but how do you know Suzu-Chan?"

"They helped me out of the sc-"

"None of your business." Rei was giving Misuzu a strange look, almost pleading with her eyes. The girl had a grin on her face, eyes narrow. "Are you coming Misuzu-San?"

"Hell no," She scoffed, "Why would I come with you?"

"Because we were… I thought maybe we had something," Rei snarled. The bald man stiffened, and not in a good way.

"What!? You cheated on me with this bitch?" The man demanded. She pouted in the most adorable way, it made me want to punch her, as she clung tight to the mans muscled arm, shaking her head.

"No! Of course not Lumpy!" She looked Rei straight in the eyes. "I don't do girls. You know that. I was just staying with them because I had too." She grinned at us. "In fact, they've been bothering me for a while, can you get rid of them?" I grabbed Rei's hand, my blood was burning, my head throbbed. I dragged Rei away.

"There's no need for that," I glared deeply into Misuzu's eyes. I gave her my most hate-filled stare. I wanted to smash her head open. But I didn't want to at the same time. I wanted to beat the shit out of her, that's what I wanted do. Because of her, Rei looked lost and depressed. They had become close in their time surviving together. I thought back to when I had first met her. Maybe this shouldn't be so surprising…the look on her face now was the same look she had then. Twisted and smug as she kicked her friend into a group of the undead. She was sick. She was so sick! I didn't even know people like that existed in the world. "We're leaving anyways," She didn't give us a second glance as we walked away, the tanned girl gave me a lecherous grin. I wanted to kill something so badly, needed to vent.

I put a hand to Rei's shoulder. She shrugged it off angrily, stalking forward. I hastily moved to catch up.

For a long long time there was only silence. I had never seen this look on her before. I was finding it hard to understand this girl. She was just so confusing. One moment she was nice the next she was mean and then the next she was lustful, etc. I couldn't catch up, and I couldn't understand why Rei was even upset over a bitch like that. I dared not say anything though, it would most likely end badly…

I tried to focus on something else. The screams of people in the distance, the smell of smoke in the air from something burning, that just on the other side of these houses there were flesh-eating zombies ready to tear into us. But my thoughts kept drifting back to the girl next to me, who's head was down and was clenching and unclenching her fists. "Rei-Chan, don't let what that bitch did to you bother you," I murmured, rubbing the back of my head.

"What," She snapped, looking at me. I forced a smile.

"Don't let her bother you. You're better than that."

"Fuck off Saeko-San, really? I'm stuck with you now, a psychopathic murderer with a fucking dick where it doesn't belong!" I twitched, gritting my teeth. What the hell did I do to deserve that?!

"You were fine with it before," I muttered softly, "I'm sorry." Why was I apologizing? Why the _fuck _was I apologizing!? She should be the one…I glared at her. "No…No I'm not sorry, what does it matter that I killed Kao-Chan!? You hated her! And I don't deserve to be told there's a dick where it doesn't belong because I certainly didn't ask for it when I was a fetus floating in my mother's womb! Fucking christ Rei-Chan, you're such a bitch! If it's so awful, then why did you suck it! And if you hate me-"

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she leaned back against the building behind her, eyes glistening with the promise of tears. "I just didn't realize how awful she was. Was she faking the entire time? She said she loved me." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Guess she just wants his dick so bad that I'm not good enough."

"She's always been traitorous. She'll do whatever it takes to stay alive and I suppose I have to grudgingly respect her for that," I ran my fingers through her cinnamon hair, smiling. "And she's a fool for leaving you." She blushed, meeting my eyes.

"Listen. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting, all bipolar and shit…it's just hard. For some reason lately I've been just a clusterfuck of emotions and I don't know how to sort it all out. What was I even thinking with Misuzu, getting attached to a stupid bitch who couldn't even wield a broom right." I laughed at that. She was right. While we had killed dozens of the undead, I don't think I'd seen Misuzu kill even one. "Can you promise me something Saeko?" I glanced at her. "No matter what. We stick together. No matter what I say. No matter what I do." Her eyes were piercing me. "Never leave me."

"I can say the same," I whispered, "I killed a human being. There's no going back after that I suppose. But don't leave me for it, and don't leave me after any other stupid fucking thing I do." She nodded, smiling brightly. Damn, sometimes I forgot how beautiful she was. When she was being such a bitch it just took away from her charm. More like, when I was mad I found it annoying how cute she was.

Now wasn't the time to flirt and make cute little promises. "You know where the Police Station is right?" She nodded. "Then do lead the way!"

Xxx

We had plenty of time to get there. My legs and feet ached but the desire to make sure the others, and be with the others, was far to large for me to even think of resting for a second. It was relatively silent, until we reached a long road along the river, a bridge in the distance. "Watcha thinking about," Rei asked. My eyes snapped over to where she was. She was smiling.

"I was thinking about how I want to see the others."

"I'll keep silent about Kaori-Chan." Rei murmured, her hand slipped over mine. "It was fucked up but I don't think everyone would react all that fondly to finding out."'

"I don't even want to think about it," I whispered. I had watched it. Watched the life leak from her! I had killed her in cold blood. But she was insane! But I was insane too. So what right did I have to take away her life? Even if she had…oh god. What was wrong with me?

"Why did you kill her Sae-Kun?"

"She tried to rape me."

"But you were showing interest in her," She muttered, "you even slept in the same bed."

"I thought of her as a sister, at most! I tried to make that clear! I took care of her and shit, and then she fucking turned around and tied me up!"

"You're so _stupid _sometimes…" When I didn't respond she sighed, "So why would you kill her? If you thought of her like that." I met her eyes, and I didn't want to lie. They were so warm and welcoming. I didn't want to say a word, didn't want to bring it up. But I wanted her to trust me. I clasped her hand tight.

"I won't tell the whole story just know this. I was raped another time too. And…I need you to know, that I will never e_ver _hurt you," I whispered. She squeezed me.

"You probably will you tool, but I trust you, ok?" I nodded, satisfied. I really wouldn't. At least, I'd use all my strength and try not too! Because I liked her. She was a friend. A potential lover. And unlike before, I trusted her too. In the distance. "And hey, If you hurt me," She lifted the Smith and Wesson from where she had it in a coat pocket. "I'll shoot you!" As she spoke a bang rang in the eyes widened. I recognized that noise. "A gunshot?"

"No. No," I grinned, "that's no ordinary gun! That's a nail gun!" I grabbed Rei's hand. "And there's only one person I know with a nail gun! Let's go Rei!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

I don't know if I'd ever felt so happy as I was in that moment. We raced down the paved street, the nail gun shots a guide to our destination. Fuck. I skidded to a stop when I saw just what was going on. There was no way to reach them. At least not in time to help them with what was going on. I knashed my teeth together. Our little group was fighting desperately against a relatively large hoard of the undead. I couldn't reach them but I definitely could help them! "Kohta," I roared, all eyes turned to us. I grabbed the gun from Rei's hand, before it with all my might towards the chubby gun fanatic. He fumbled, but managed to catch it. "Don't give up guys, we'll get up there somehow!"

"Over there, Sae-Kun, the side of the bridge. It's like a ramp, we can get up it," Rei grinned. I nodded and took her hand, squeezing it. We dashed towards the stone sides of the bridge. It was relatively easy to scale it, but I accidently scraped my knuckles on the way up. Not that I really cared, I had gotten worse wounds then that. I leapt up over the rails of the bridge. I turned to help Rei up on the other side. I raced towards our group. Rei grabbed my hand before I could go far. "Before you go Sae-Kun. I want to be with you! Through all this, after all this. I want you to be in a relationship with me. To make love to me!"

"We'll discuss this afterward Rei!" Why was she springing this on me now? She seemed hurt. I quickly responded again, "but I want to be with you too. We just can't talk about it now!"

"Sae-Kun," Yuki exclaimed, fighting off a zombie with a pipe of some kind. I grinned at her as I dashed into the group, holding my bokken tight. This was great for releasing the tension that had started to grow. I swept my blade out to smash into the skull into one of the zombies. Kohta was rapidly killing with the Smith and Wesson I had thrown to him, every bullet hit one of their brains. Rei leapt into the fight as well, using her broom once again. We finished soon after. Grins were on all of our faces. I highfived Takashi.

"Taka-Kun," I hugged him, "hope you've been safe." He grinned.

"Of course I've been safe," He beamed, positively happy to see me. It felt good. I really had friends. Scratch that, I really had _great _friends. A hand grabbed my shoulder, twisting me towards them. My eyes widened when a mouth crushed onto mine. Fingers buried into my hair. A tongue pressed into my mouth and hips ground against mine. I groaned, Yuki…what the fu- I shoved the girl away, wiping my mouth off.

"Jesus Christ Yuki! What the fuck," I snarled. She licked her lips.

"Mmmm, Sae-Kun I've missed you. I was so worried." She kissed me again.

"Wait a second jeez, don't just kiss me like that." I pressed her away. "I like you…but I don't want to be in a relationship with you like that." I wasn't going to make a mistake like before. With Kaori. I was going to make my feelings towards someone more clear. "I'm with Rei-Chan now." She seemed shocked. Her eyes were wide and she moved away from me. I relaxed. Rei was beaming at me. I had made a good decision saying that. But now all the girls with us were less then pleased. Shizuka-Sensei wouldn't even meet my eyes. Oh wait, that was just the same. I rolled my eyes.

"W…where did you get this!?" Kohta squeaked. His eyes rapidly moved along the gun. There was a huge smile on his face. I laughed.

"Glad you like it buddy, but it's a long-"

"Where's Kaori and Misuzu," Saya asked softly. I froze, eyes going wide. I hadn't thought it through. What was I going to say?! What was I going to do!? There was nothing I could say to explain this! My hands shook. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I couldn't tell them about Kaori. I couldn't. I'd never had friends. I wanted to have friends. I _needed _to have friends! I couldn't go back to being like that. Alone and desperate and clinging to any who even gave me a second glance.

"Kaori died…she was taken by the undead. There was nothing we could do," Rei said solemnly. My eyes moved to her. She had a look of sorrow. I trembled. She was…an angel. "As for Misuzu," Her face became much more serious, "she chose to abandon our group to meet up with her boyfriend. It's okay though. No harm done. She was a weak link anyways. All that matters is that she's safe, and we're safe _now." _I relaxed. Rei had me covered. "If we want to stay that way we need to find our way to safety, is that agreed?"

"Safety," Saya scoffed. She shook her head. Her eyes lasered into Rei's. "The entire earth is brimming with the living dead. We're not safe anywhere we fucking go."

"She meant temporary safety," Takashi said immediately, wiping his hair from his eyes. "And she is also correct. But where the heck can we go? I don't know my way around here."

"Well," Shizuka smiled, "My friend has a flat that's nearby," She looked at each one of us, "It's not that far away. I'm sure we could make it there in about fifteen minutes. What do you say we call it a day and bunk there?" A grin grew on Saya's face.

"A friend aye?" Shizuka blinked, then her amber eyes widened as she realized what Saya was implying.

"Not that kind of friend! Well, I guess that kind of friend. My girlfriend lives there. She has me housesit a lot since she's often out of the country and traveling. She gave me a spare key," I forgot that she had a girlfriend. Oh god, I was so stupid. I thought to enter relationship with her knowing she was with someone. I was so stupid. What had I been thinking at the time?

"There are some things we need if we're to stay there. It has to be a high-rise, and have a good view," Kohta said seriously, his eyes narrow with thought.

"It's a duplex by the river, it has both of those things," The nurse beamed. The prospect of rest was obviously appealing to her. "Not only that but there's a convenience store nearby _and _she has a car. But not a car car, one of those military jeeps that run everything down in front of it." She was obviously pleased with herself.

"That's fucking perfect, almost to good to sound true," I laughed. "let's go! What are we waiting for?" She seemed very proud of herself for bringing up the suggestion. I was mighty pleased that she did. "Lead the way." Her eyes buried themselves into mine.

"Don't talk to me." I shivered. Jesus Christ. I didn't know Shizuka was capable of holding so much hatred in her eyes. "Shall we go then," She asked in a pleasant voice, turning to Takashi who was wide-eyed like myself.

"Y…Yeah."

And in no time we were on our way. I couldn't believe what just happened. She had…she had said that so coldly. She had been cold to me before but now there was nothing but pure hatred for me. I looked over when Rei held my hand. She smiled and I momentarily relaxed. I leaned down and kissed her hard. She snuggled against me, then pressed her mouth to my jaw. "What the hell are those two planning," She whispered, nodding her head towards where Yuki and Taniuchi were. They were whispering amongst themselves. I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're ok. That _you're _ok." She leaned into me, curling her fingers tightly with mine."

"Come on let's go." Saya started complaining ten minutes into our little trip. "My feet are so fucking sore," She muttered. Rei and I looked at each other.

"Not used to walking so much Princess," I teased. She rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"There was never a need," She responded. Then she giggled. "Sae-Kun, you can't tell me you're not tired as well, or that you're sore." I laughed and nodded. She got that right. I was exhausted, _beyond _exhausted. Mentally tired at least, not so much physically. SO much shit had happened in the past days. I was beyond sick of it. The prospect of relaxing in Shizuka's apartment was very much appealing.

"I am really tired, you've got that part right but as someone who has been fit and active their entire life I can't agree with the second half of your statement."

"Ah, shut up asshole."

Xxx

There was a large amount of undead blocking the front of Shizuka's friends apartment. We blew clear threw them. It was sickening how much I enjoyed killing them. And by the expressions on the others. I wasn't the only one with this blood thirst anymore. We had been through too much, seen too much to care about these fuckers. They were dead already, so why hesitate to kill them? That was probably their mentality. I just enjoyed killing in general. Shizuka was right about a lot of things. The place was huge. And nice. And the fucking car? It was not a _car_. It was a literal, military jeep covered in smooth armor.

"Wow, it's way to fucking nice here," Taniuchi stated as she peeked inside the apartment, looking around. I agreed full heartedly. How rich was this girlfriend? And how did she get her hands on a fucking tank jeep thing!? I collapsed onto the ground, rolling around happily on soft carpet. I was quickly joined by Kohta and Takashi. We laughed as we rolled over each other. We began to tease Kohta when the kid couldn't manage to fully make it over us.

"You fuckers," He laughed, "I'm not _that _fat."

"Are you done rolling around on the carpet Sae-Kun, I want to talk to you," Rei asked. I looked over at her. Her face was serious, but not the bad kind. I wasn't in trouble. That was really all that mattered. I stood up off the floor. Her hand slipped into mine. She was beyond cute. "Come with me…I want to test out one of the bedrooms…" My cheeks turned crimson. Takashi and Kohta gaped, before they burst into a fit of giggles.

"W…where are the other girls anyways?!" I whispered. She smiled.

"The kitchen. They're trying out the booze." I was about to ask if that was really a good idea when she placed my hands on her breasts. "Stop trying to change the subject Sae-Kun."

"I…Isn't it a little too soon," I whispered. Why was I acting like a little pussy!? But for some reason, no matter what I thought, I couldn't force away my stutter or blush. She was far too attractive. "We only just met."

"Sae-Kun. Time doesn't matter anymore! We only have so long to live. Make love to me now. We might not have tomorrow. We might not have a week…" She wasn't to be deterred and I had long-since given up. I allowed her to lead me towards the bedrooms. My eyes widened when we entered the room. Oh God this was seriously happening. I was going to...she shut the door behind us.

I was ready to man up! I swept forward, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. We kissed hard for a long second, our tongues moving to explore each other. She whimpered against me, and I held her closer. I lifted her slightly, just like that time in the store, and laid her onto her back on the bed. I kissed at her neck. "Hurry up," She whispered, "We don't have that long, we have stuff we need to do."

"Then why would you-" She silenced me with a kiss, grinning. Her hands reached down and she unzipped my uniform pants, pulling me out right after. I groaned harshly, my breath growing unsteady. Her fingers travelled up and down my length, she seemed content to just run her hand along it. I whispered her name with pleasure, before smacking her hand away. I grinned at her as I dropped down to my knees by the side of the bed. I chuckled as I slid her panties down her skirt. She got my intention and smacked me.

"No!"

"Shhh, relax, and don't hit me," I grinned. "I want this."

"But…I haven't even taken a bath, it's probably dirty," She muttered, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes.

"So it's okay for my penis to get dirty, but my tongue is completely out of the picture." I crossed my arms. "I'm doing it and that's final." I pushed her panties down the remaining length of her legs. She smacked me again. Thankfully it was light. Who was she kidding? She was playfully resisting me. I pushed her legs apart, keeping them wide apart as I inhaled the scent of the area between her legs. Her sex was cleanly shaven and absolutely beautiful. It's scent was quite nice as well. She was blushing furiously. "Relax, I'm just getting you a bit wet so it won't hurt." She ceased resisting.

"But I was already wet," She mumbled. I nosed at her folds.

"I can see that," I muttered pleasantly. She squealed almost angrily but her squeal became a squeak of pleasure when I lapped at her sex. It wasn't dripping wet, but it was a bit damp. It was probably her first time and I didn't want it to be painful at all. I held her legs clear apart as I tasted her. Her honey was sweet and succulent, a tiny bit on the salty side. She tasted delicious in my opinion. She trembled, her hands timidly resting on my head.

"D…Deeper," She mumbled, blushing. I looked up at her and nodded slightly. I added my fingertips, pressing slightly inside her folds and focusing my tongue on her slightly hardened clit. The reaction I got was a good one. She dug her nails into me and pushed me in deeper. I slipped my fingers in and out of her. She was fairly wet now, but I'd feel bad stopping now. "A…Am I wet enough," She whispered, "I don't want to come yet." I sighed with relief, earning a shudder on her end. That made me chuckle a bit. I nodded and stood. I pushed my pants down a bit more. Her eyes rested on my erect member.

"Are you sure you want to do this Rei?" She nodded.

'You don't have to be gentle. It's not my first time."

"W…well, has you hymen been broken," I mumbled, flustered.

"Y...yeah, Misuzu broke it." There was a momentary silence. I shifted until I was above her slightly, hands on either side of her head. My knees were on the bed. I hesitated. My length twitched as I lowered it to her own sex. She and I met eyes. I 'd never had sex with this much meaning before. I think I honestly loved Rei. I squeezed my eyes shut, then opened them. I stared down at her sex, then began to press inside.

She mewled happily in response, parting her legs a bit more so I slid in easier. I held her thighs firmly to guide myself. It felt like her tight channel was sucking me inside. I sunk in inch after inch, my member slowly being wrapped in moisture and heat. This was such a fucking incredible feeling! I glanced at Rei. She seemed to be glowing with approval, her lips in a smile and her eyes twinkling. Her lips were a delicious candy red. "You can move," She mumbled, "big girl." I grinned, and did just that.

I tried not to move all that fast at first, panting as I thrust inside her at an even, steady pace. She was so deliciously stretched around me, and she seemed to tighten and suction me as I moved my hips. I leaned down and kissed her as I moved. Her tongue met mine and the sensation of being inside her seemed to grow tenfold. I panted, out tongues twisted. I pressed my hand to her stomach to steady myself as I moved faster, urged on by the cries of approval falling from her mouth. For a "quickie" this was pretty good! I was fast approaching orgasm, and if the way her inner walls were pulsating was anything to go by she was close to coming as well.

I closed my eyes tight, f…fuck. I gripped her waist hard, thrusting harder in an attempt to feel better. And oh God it did. I groaned hungrily. "I'm gonna come!" She nodded, holding me around the neck as I hit my peak. My cum came out in streams, dripping inside her girl canal. She squeezed me tight. I was going to make her come as well. I pressed myself deeper, and thrust some more. Just cause I came didn't mean we stopped. I held her breasts in my hands and kneaded them through the cloth, insistently pressing my tongue to hers. She whimpered into my mouth, and that was it. She streamed around my cock, her hot wet girl cum mixed with mine dripping out of her slightly. I tensed.

"That was lovely," She murmured, pressing into me. I agreed.

I almost shrieked when the door was ripped open. A familiar blonde and ginger stumbled in, followed closely by a pink-haired Saya. "What the fuck," I threw the blanket over us.

"How…how could you do this," Shizuka mumbled blearily, yet smiled as she said it. "How could you cheat on me Sae-Kun, I thought you loved me."

"Come take a baths with us Saeko-Kun," Yuki held my arm and tugged at me.

"Rei made you all dirty," Saya murmured. All three were fucking drunk!? I thought they were having one or two drinks, they were ridiculously smashed. The trio gazed at the blanket.

"Get out of here," Rei shrieked.

"Seriously, get the fuck out, we'll be out in a sec."

"Why don't you love me anymore Sae-Kun, I loved you so much…but all yous wanted was everyone else," Shizuka whimpered, "nobody loves mee."

"It's bathtimeeee," Saya and Miku chorused.

"Get out of Rei this instant missy or you're grounded," Saya stomped her foot.

"We don't mind if we see it oks, so just pull out of her and we can all go to the bath tubs."

"Yuki…oh there you are," Taniuchi stepped into the room. She caught sight of Rei and I who were kinda just laying there at this point. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I told them not to drink. Come on girls let's go take a bath."

"Not without Sae-Kun-Chan," Yuki burst into hysterics.

"You called her Kun-Chan," Shizuka giggled, suddenly not so tearful. "Lezz go to the bathtub girls we don't need stupid Sae-Kun-Channnn." I scratched the back of my head.

"She'll be coming later, come on," Taniuchi adjusted her glasses as she guided them from the room. I was beyond appreciative.

"Yous promise you'll come later," Saya whimpered.

"I promise," I nodded. She giggled as she walked out of the room with the others. Taniuchi shut the door behind them. Rei and I looked at each other, before bursting into laughter.

"We probably shouldn't keep them waiting. Go bathe with the girls. I'll go in with the guys."

"You can come with us," Rei beamed. "They can look at your beautiful body, but lord knows they can't touch it." I grinned.

"I fucking love you Rei," I grinned.

"I love you too," She kissed me, "Come on."

**Review for Futa-Sama? Pretty please :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Before all this shit happened I would have never expected to be in a bathtub with not only the girl I loved, but also four other beautiful girls. While I didn't mind being in a bath with them, this particular bath was rather…small. "This was not your guy's smartest ideas," I muttered, my arms crossed behind my head. Saya giggled. I blushed in embarrassment as I eyed each of them, making sure I looked at their faces not what was hidden just _just _below the water. Slipping into the bath evidently eased them from their drunkenness which I very much appreciated yet loathed at the same time.

"That bulging penis you have is taking up almost as much room as Sensei's breasts," The pink-haired girl teased, I nearly jumped when nails ran over my towel-colored length. Okay, that was just unfair, I had worn a towel to avoid that. I blushed deeply, twitching slightly with arousal. "And now it's starting to take up even more room!" Saya and Yuki burst into a fit of giggles.

"Whoah there, Saya-San, I told you the rules about touching Sae-Kun," Rei almost growled, leaning against me until her breasts pressed to the side of my arm, nipples erect. She grinned in amusement as she cupped her hand around my length, slowly sliding it upward. "You can look at her, but you can't touch her." Her lips brushed my neck.

"Don't be a bitch Rei-Chan, don't tease them with me," I murmured…it was cruel. "I'm gonna take my leave." I stood up to leave, Yuki did as well. Oh. Whoah. My eyes locked onto her. She was…no wonder everyone in school said she was the hottest girl there. While I didn't find her the hottest…she was certainly…attractive. Her ginger hair was wet and limp against her absolutely perfect skin, dropping right on top of one of the nicest pair of boob's I'd ever seen. Large and round and firm and with the cutest little nipples. And down below. My face felt like it was on fire. I had tried not to look…but right now, it was impossible not to. She giggled.

"I think I will as well, do you want to go get something to eat with me?" I shifted uncomfortably, my so called erection actually existed now.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," I blushed. Rei cocked her head, before resting her chest on the side of the tub.

"Why not Sae-Kun, just 'cause we're dating now doesn't mean we should stop interacting with other people," She beamed. I scratched the back of my head, then sighed.

"I suppose not." I just had a bad feeling. Being with Miku, _alone_ with her now that I was with someone was just a bad idea. At least I thought so. The woman was a master seductress. It felt like it to me. Those golden eyes, narrow like a cat's as if at any moment she was going to…well, pounce on me and ride me. I blushed, shaking my head. "Come on then, I suppose I could cook something for the two of us," I glanced over at the other girls, "Want anything?" I got a chorus of yeahs except from Shizuka-Sensei. I guess now that she wasn't drunk her anger towards me came back tenfold. She glared. I shivered. "Let's go."

I made sure the towel was tight around my hips and chest and walked out with my arms crossed against my chest. "I'm stopping at a bedroom to chan-" To my surprise Shizuka stepped out of the bathroom next, her eyes on the floor. She moved to step past me.

"Shi-Chan, please, please can I talk to you!?" I whispered desperately, grabbing a hold of her hand. She glared in response. I felt the anger wash over me like a wave and in seconds I had slammed her against the wall and pressed myself close until my mouth was at her ear. I snarled. "We're talking whether you like it or not _Sensei,"_ I growled slowly, narrowing my eyes and furrowing my brows. She didn't even flinch, just _stared _at me. My blood began to burn and fester beneath my skin. How dare she. I trembled with rage, eyes wide and lifted my hand to…to…to what? I pushed away from her. What…what the fuck had I just…I almost hit her, almost backhanded her. What the fuck was I thinking. I was finally being normal and I just… "I'm sorry, please forgive me, that's all I wanted to say."

Yuki was cracking up, I wanted to punch her but instead stared at the floor. "I don't see how her temper problems are amusing Yuki-San," Shizuka said softly, then smiled, "But you're just a kid…you're to stupid to realize how something like that could be so fucking dangerous could you? Sae-Kun, we can talk…just, let's go into a room to do it." She stared down Yuki who was staring back with an angry expression. Clearly being called a little kid was not appealing. "There's some milk and crackers in the kitchen for a little girl like you."

I resisted the urge to smile, Shizuka took my hand and led me out of the room, down a hall, and into another one. The place was fucking beautiful. She sat down on the bed, seeming deep in thought. "I'm so sorry for treating you that way. Like you were just some bitch who liked me to play with and stuff," I squeezed my eyes shut. "And for just now…and some of the other times I was too rough with you." She met my eyes.

"I've never felt something like this before. I used to be always happy or sad or worried but now I'm incredibky anxious and angry and hurt…a different kind of hurt then I'm familiar with." She shook her head, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. I hurried over to sit next to her.

"Listen I'm so sorry-"

"I love you. It doesn't make sense. Why do I love you? You're…awful. I mean, you're attractive, lord knows you're attractive. You're beautiful and handsome and-" My eyes nearly popped from my head when she let go of the towel containing her breasts. They bounced a bit before landing against mine. She shifted until she was on top of me, straddling my crotch. I could hav easily pushed her off… "I don't want to feel like that anymore so I have to know. Do you love me Saeko-Kun," My cheeks flushed red. There were many thoughts running through my fucking brain at that moment. I wanted her to move her hips for example. I nodded slowly, then smiled sadly.

"You know that I do. I've loved you for a while now Shizuka-Chan. But now that I think about it…I'm in a relationship…and you're in one as well. Us being together would make a recipe for disast." Before I could say another word she was kissing me hard, her lips harsh and quick in their movement.s. I groaned deeply, this was what I had wanted for so long and I still did. But not as much as I wanted it before. I kissed her back slightly. "Shizuka-Chan," I ran my fingers through her hair, "Don't make me push you away," I whispered. "I don't want to hurt you. We can't be together you know. I'm in love with Rei. We had our chance but you didn't seem interested."

She began to sob, then slapped me hard across the face. "I wanted you first," She shrieked. "You said you wanted me then you started flaunting yourself around and playing with my heart! I loved you and you loved me so please, let's go back to that!" I felt bad. Staring at her. With tears streaked down her face. Her bottom lip quivering. She was right. Why the fuck did I blame her a second ago it was all me! I could do nothing but tremble.

"I…I'm with Rei now," I murmured. I did something that a couple days ago, I never would have been able. I forced Shizuka off me, said my apologies and left her in the room, crying her eyes out. But what could I do? After rejecting her, anything I did would probably make me seem like a dick. It was a lose lose situation. I walked down into the kitchen, hungrier than I thought possible. To my surprise Yuki actually was downstairs eating crackers with milk. She munched them happily. She eyed me like I was prey as I stepped into the room.

"Hey there naughty girl, fucked Sensei real good did ya?" I raised a brow.

"Not exactly. I didn't "fuck" her at all," I responded, stealing a cracker from her and sitting down on the table. She giggled. It slightly angered me.

"Please, you have no self-control at all. You'll cheat soon," she licked her lips in the most seductive way and stood, straddling my lap. "You told me you didn't cheat on her but honey, getting a boner when with another girl is another form of cheating."

"I suggest you get off me this instance," I stated as I sighted a certain someone in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Hmm, why would I do that?" She whispered, I forced back the urge to groan as she ground her hips into my crotch. If only she knew…my lips curled slightl with wicked amusement.

"Cause my girlfriend is looking very pissed off at you right now, and she is standing right over there." Yuki practically leaped off of me, surprise on her face. She twirled to look at Rei. Rei looked stuck between being amused and being infuriated. She had her pretty cinnamon hair down, it fell delicately to the bottom of her back. I loved that little stray piece of hair on her head, it looked so cute. God, I think I really love her! I winked at her. "What's up Rei-Chan?"

"Takashi-Kun told me he and Kohta-San wanted to talk to you, so I'd go upstairs and see them," She replied smoothly, walking over to me and giving me a huge kiss on the lips. Watching Yuki's face was priceless. It twisted and contorted with rage as Rei ran her fingers along my face. Why was she even angry? Yuki didn't even fucking like me! We'd never met outside of school, and for that matter, we never met inside of school either. But then again, I didn't meet the other girls…was I being too cruel to her? Nah, I wasn't being that mean. Her expression became deadly calm. I felt a chill down my spine momentarily. That look was dangerous!

"I better go see him then, be good," I ordered, she eyed Yuki who was looking back at her. It was like two wildcats trying to outstare each other. It was good to know that Rei trusted me somewhat.

"I will," She practically purred, "Yuki-Chan, how about we have a little talk?" Wow, Yuki was seriously unlucky. Her amber eyes narrowed just as I left the room. I was about to go upstairs when I noticed a depressed looking Saya resting on the staircase. She had her face in between her knees. I paused before sitting next to her. I somewhat knew what this was about. I was sure it was about either me or what was happening right now in the world, the Zombie apocalypse. She didn't say a word for a moment, before she shifted and pressed herself to me.

"I'm happy for you," She murmured, hiding her face In my neck. "I really am." I had played with her too. Jesus Christ. I was such an asshole!

**Make sure you drop in a review!**


End file.
